Holding a Heart
by LegolasGreenleafLove
Summary: Heidi Carlson and her husband have always wanted children, but will they be able to? When they are given the answer, Heidi goes to babysit two boys who want to watch "Lord of the Rings". Then she is met by many unexpected things when she returns. I really stink at summaries, but please read this! Rated T for some violence. Tell me if I should continue! LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided that I was going to start a new story while I'm writing "So What Happened" I kind of wanted to start a new one. The reason I'm writing the two stories is because I wanted to not just be writing the same thing for a couple of months. So here's Chapter 1 in "Holding a Heart"**

**Chpt. 1**

I wake up to the sweet scent of my husband lying next to me. I smile, and turn over to look at him, and his face. I cup my left hand on one side of his face, and close my eyes. I saw him wake up, and look into my eyes.

"Good morning beautiful!" He said placing a soft kiss on my lips.

I smiled after we broke the kiss, and I embraced him.

"The doctors appointment is today." I said gravely, breaking the joyous moment.

He looked at me worriedly, I knew that he was sad, and I was too. We had been trying for a child over the past few years, and nothing had worked, we were going to find out why we couldn't have children today, or even if we could have our own family. Many nights I had thought to myself selfish thoughts about how it was my husbands fault we couldn't have children, and then I had heard myself, and immediately stopped those thoughts. What I did know was that if it was his fault I wouldn't be mad at him, he was my love, my one and only, my husband.

"Its going to be okay, we still have each other." He said to me. Tears were spilling down my cheeks.

"Chad, I just, I just, I WANT CHILDREN SO BAD!" I wailed, crying into his shirt.

"Hey, hey, its going to be alright, maybe we can have children." He cooed to me.

I buried my face into his shirt, the thought of never being able to have a family was heart wrenching to me, its what i've always wanted. _"Your time will come, when you shall have peace."_ a voice said, I bolted up.

"What is it Heidi?" He asked.

" I-I I don't know." I said, continuing to cry into his shirt.

" We only have a few hours until we go." He told me, putting his hands around my back, kissing my forehead.

We lay in bed for about thirty minutes, and they were filled with tears, and talking about the future.

"I should get ready, and make breakfast." I said getting up wearily.

As I lazily made my way across the kitchen, I went and turned the stove on for the eggs, and bacon. I finished making breakfast, and put it on a plate. I put on my straight black leggings, and for the top a long sleeve maroon tunic. For the shoes, just some simple black flats. I curled my brown hair, and braided a small piece, this was usually my routine for the day.

Chad, and I sat down for breakfast we didn't talk at all. Then he broke the silence.

" Maybe everything will go well." He said, before he ate another bite of his eggs.

Chad always had hope, I didn't. He was the one who had helped me through the toughest times. I bit my lip at the comment he had just made, I was about to cry, but I stopped myself.

" I'm finished." I said, I had barely eaten anything, but I didn't want to talk, or be face to face with Chad.

I took a look at myself in the mirror, before we left. My face was still tearstained then Chad's words sunk in, maybe we could have children, or it could be him. No, no, no ,no I can't think like that, it's not his fault.

He walked into the room, and looked at me.

" Just beautiful!" He said, I forced a smile, it wasn't real, but it was all I had, " Are you ready?"

" Yeah, just one minute." I said, he walked out of the room.

I was going to check one more time before we left.

I took out the box that said "First Response" and brought myself to take the test.

" Just one last try." I said sighing heavily.

After a few minutes I checked the test, as always it read, "negative". Tears welled up in my eyes, and I cried, and started to hyperventilate. I brought myself to get out of the bathroom, and meet my husband at the car.

He did one of his fake smiles, and started the car. We drove to Doctor Malcolm's office, and said nothing.

We sat down in the waiting room for about ten minutes, and then the dreaded words came from the assistant nurses mouth.

" Heidi, and Chad Coleson?" She called, looking around the room.

" That's us." Chad said, as he interlaced our hands, and walked me to the room.

oOo

I had always thought that it would've been my fault, and Heidi knew it, but the doctors words were correct._ " We all know that you have tried everything, we truly have, but we were wrong, it's wasn't you Chad that cannot have children." _He had said, _" Its you, Heidi, you have a disorder, and it cannot be treated."_As he had told us the grave news I had noticed that Heidi's face dropped, and she was in shock.

Dr. Malcolm was still in the room observing our reactions.

"I am very sorry, I know how bad you wanted children." He said staring at my wife, " I will leave you two alone for a while." He said, as he exited the room.

I stepped over towards my wife on the bed, she was still in shock, and as soon as I touched her she collapsed into my arms. She was balling, crying, and wailing, just seeing her like this made me cry as well.

"I don't care if it takes us a million years, or oceans of paperwork, but I will get you a child of our own, it may be an orphan, but it will be ours." I said holding her in my arms, tears were streaming down my face too. This had been the first time in years that I had actually cried, I was always there for Heidi, and never cried.

oOo

How, how could it have come to this? I asked myself many questions today, this was officially the worst day of my life. Still pressed against my husband in bed I stayed up for many hours crying, and whimpering to myself. I knew that Chad was also awake, he kept grasping me whenever I had started to breath fast.

Would I ever be out of this dark cloud that surrounded me? I swallowed hard, and got up to use the restroom, there was no toilet paper, so I got into the cupboard to get some more. Instead I found the box of pregnancy tests. I took one look at them, and grabbed the box, and threw it on the ground, crying I collapsed to the ground. Chad had heard me, and went over to me.

"Shh, shh, its gonna be okay, we always get through the hard times, right?" He said brushing his fingers through my hair, I cried for many more hours not letting go of Chad.

Would I ever go back to normal?

**Five years later...**

"Of course I will, Mrs. Jennings!" I said as I hung up on the phone, I had just accepted a babysitting offer.

It had been five years since the depressing news was given, and I had healed somewhat, there was still one part of me that wanted a child.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked, wrapping me in his arms, and picking me up "princess style".

" Amanda Jennings wants me to babysit her twelve, and eleven year old boys tonight." I said grinning, he kissed me on the lips.

I had accepted many offers to babysitting since I would never have a child.

"When do you leave for their house?" Chad asked me, as he put me down onto the couch.

"In an hour." I said, "But I think I should leave in about thirty minutes, because I might get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll take you." He reassured me.

I got ready for a LONG night, I had babysat these two before, and they can be pretty reckless. I got the keys from the counter, and called for Chad to get out of the bedroom.

"I'm coming!"He said, as he rushed to get out of the bedroom.

I laughed at his quirky way to get out of the door.

We joked the whole way to the Jennings' house, and I practically laughed my head off, I hadn't noticed that I was ten minutes late.

"Okay, I gotta go!" I said to Chad half laughing, "The Jennings will take me home, so you don't have to come back."

"Okay, okay you may leave!" He saidI was laughing really hard at this point.

Then he pulled me into a passionate, fiery kiss that lasted a couple of minutes, I wish that it could've lasted longer, but I had to go. I pulled away from the kiss, and ran into the house soaked from the rain.

I burst into the doors.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late, time, and traffic got the best of me!" I said to Mr. and Mrs. Jennings.

"Its alright." Mrs. Jennings said, "Okay this is Sam, our twelve year old, and Aaron our eleven year old."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Heidi!" I said enthusiastically.

"Now were really in a rush, so I have to go, love you both, and have fun!" She said kissing her sons on the forehead.

When they left the boys went to the DVD drawer, and pulled out a movie.

"What movie is that?" I asked curiously.

"Um, uh, should we tell her?" Aaron asked, as they started to go to their room.

"Fine!" Sam said reluctantly, "Its Lord of the Rings."

"Oh, why did you hide it?" I asked my eyebrows narrowed knowing that they probably shouldn't be watching it.

"Our mother doesn't like it, but its really good, do you want to watch it with us?" Aaron blurted out.

"Okay, but do not tell your mother, or I'll never be able to babysit you ever again!" I said hesitantly, heading back to their room.

The movie started, and it was pretty interesting, but sleep got the best of me. I had gone to work extra early today, because I had been cursed with the early shift.

I woke up when someone shook me on the shoulder.

"Heidi, Heidi!" Someone whispered, I recognized it, it was Mrs. Jennings.

"Yeah, oh, what time is it?" I whispered back, still a little groggy.

"Its one o'clock in the morning sweetheart." She said, "Now the boys fell asleep, so be sure to not wake them."

"Okay." I said, I was stumbling, not really in the world at that moment, then everything went into focus.

She lead me to her car, and I put my seatbelt on, and she drove me to my apartment.

"Thanks again for babysitting, I think that boys really liked you." She told me smiling, "Maybe you could do this again?"

"Of course!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

I went up the elevator to our apartment, and put they key in, and walked inside.

"Chad, I'm home!" I said, remembering about what he had said earlier, and chuckling at it.

Then someone grabbed me from behind the back.

I screamed, and the anonymous person cupped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh, shh, its just me." It was Chad.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief, and he let go of me.

"Whats going on?" I whispered nervously.

"People are in the apartment, they caught me in my sleep, and I tried to fight them off, but they are armed with guns, so I ran, and hid."He whispered back, "Then I found you."

I started to get really scared, and breathed heavily.

"It'll be okay, as long as we have each other." He said grasping my hand.

Then I heard clinging, and banging.

"Thats them." Chad said.

I found a knife lying on the ground near me, and pointed towards it so Chad would know what I was doing, he approved. I reached for it, I was almost there when just as I grabbed it, it made a huge noise. I snatched the knife off of the ground, knowing that they had found us. I saw them they had masks on that looked peculiar, one of them grabbed me by the neck, and pulled me up. They didn't know that I was armed too, so I smite him in the stomach with the knife. His friend caught this, and grabbed his gun, and shot Chad in the chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, I was crying now, and then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, and saw that the knife I once held in my hand was in my stomach.

I fell to the ground beside my husband, and took the knife out, I groaned as the pain got more intense.

"Ch-Cha-Chad?" I asked stuttering in pain, and agony.

There was no answer, he was dead. I wept, and wept until I fell unconscious, and then I heard a smooth voice, and recognized it, it was the one I had heard whenever I was crying before we went to the doctor's office, and the one I had heard in the movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks for the follows, and favorites! I love them all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and reviews are most welcome! I LOVE reviews! So without further ado, Chapter 2 in "Holding a Heart"**

**Chpt. 2**

(Flashback)

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, I was crying now, and then felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down, and saw that the knife I once held in my hand was in my stomach.

I fell to the ground beside my husband, and took the knife out, I groaned as the pain got more intense.

"Ch-Cha-Chad?" I asked stuttering in pain, and agony.

There was no answer, he was dead. I wept, and wept until I fell unconscious, and then I heard a smooth voice, and recognized it, it was the one I had heard when I was crying before we went to the doctor's office, and the one I had heard in the movie.

(Reality)

oOo

My eyes slowly fluttered open to a blinding light, and I found myself laying on a bed with linen sheets. I turned my head slightly to the left, and looked at the drawer next to me. I scanned the other side, and found another drawer with weird carvings on it, I raised my head, and saw a woman sitting on a chair. She had straight raven black wavy hair that went way past her shoulders, I noticed something else about her that was a little peculiar, she had pointed ears. I studied her ears, and felt mine just to be safe, and realized that mine were pointed as well. I gasped, and that woke the woman up.

"Your awake, my ada will want to see you!" She said with enthusiasm, "By the way my name is Arwen."

I was still stunned, and could not speak at all, it was as if someone had put a wad of cotton in my mouth.

"Oh you must be thirsty!" She exclaimed reaching for a glass of water, "Here have something to drink."

I took the glass, and started to sip the water, but that quickly turned into drinking the glass in about thirty seconds.

She spoke again asking my name, she looked to be pretty young, but she acted as if she was an adult.

"My name is Heidi." I said, clearing my throat after downing all the water.

"That is an outlandish name!" She said, with a confused face.

"Where am I?"I asked looking around the room curiously.

"You are in Imaldris, or in the common tongue, Rivendell." She said.

Where did that name come from, it sounded, so familiar.

"I have never heard of that town before." I said as my eyebrows furrowed.

"You have not heard of Rivendell?!" She asked very surprised, "I will go get my ada, and tell him that you are awake, now."

I was left alone in the room for a while, and thought of all the names that I had heard, _"Arwen" "Rivendell". _It all sounded WAY too similar to something... but I didn't know what it was. Wherever I was I knew that it probably wasn't close to home. I was also very confused by my ears, and felt them again, the point was still there, I also realized I had great vision. Then I heard some talking coming from the hallway, it sounded like Arwen, and a man's voice. A couple of minutes later they came in, my hearing should have been altered also.

The man also had pointed ears, and I studied his face, he looked as if he was young, but lived many years mentally.

"Who are you?" I asked hesitantly, he tried to get near me, but somehow he couldn't.

"I am Elrond, Lord of Imaldris." He said.

Then it all made sense, _"Arwen" "Rivendell" "Elrond"_! I was in Lord of the Rings! I banged my head against the metal frame of the bed, and my eyes became as wide as flying saucers.

"E-El- Elrond?" I asked still very surprised.

"Yes that is my name, and you are very lucky to be speaking it now." He told me pointing at my wound on my side.

I hadn't noticed that the wound was there, so I studied it, and then everything came back to me, Chad, the strangers, the knife, and worst of all the gun. I started to hyperventilate, and Elrond saw this.

"Are you alright?" He asked, "Your breathing has quickened."

"Ye- yea- yeah." I said breathing heavy, then I relaxed myself, and took everything in, "Where did you find me?"

"Actually Arwen found you, she was returning from Lorien to come visit her brother, and I." He told me glancing at Arwen.

"Yes I did, you were lying in the forest, I saw blood on you side, and quickly took you here." She told me, "You are very lucky to be alive, we thought that we had lost you a couple of times."

"I have another question, why are my ears pointed?" I asked, I didn't really have that much knowledge in Lord of the Rings.

Elrond, and Arwen looked at me like I was crazy, and then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked, not knowing what was so funny.

"You are an elf, all elves have pointed ears!" She said in between laughing fits.

I felt like the dumbest person in the world right then, and started to laugh myself.

"Now I have to tell you something very important." Said Elrond in a serious tone.

"What is it?" I asked not knowing barely anything at that moment.

"I have foreseen that you are in great danger, and need protection, you will stay in Rivendell." He told me.

"Why would I need protection?" I asked.

"You are being hunted by wraiths." He said to me, I was dumbfounded, I knew what wraiths were, they were the things with the black cloaks, and the-

Those were the "strangers" at my apartment. It all hit me, they were hunting me on earth, but how?

"Wraiths?" I asked, "Why would they want me?"

"You have an ability that would be helpful to anyone in battle." He said, "We have already seen you use that special power of your's in your sleep."

"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know what power I had.

"You can shield yourself, and others from any enemies." He said with a smile on his face, "You can also read minds."

I was yet again blown away, and couldn't believe that I could do all that stuff! I started to use my mind reading power, and found out that Arwen was thinking of her future, and Elrond the fate of Middle Earth.

"Using these powers, will make you a very pretty prize to have on the other army, and that is why you need protection." He said.

I nodded my head showing that I understood, and Lord Elrond smiled in approval.

"For now nobody knows about you, only few know your true identity, Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and me." He told me, "You shall keep it that way, and if anyone asks who your father, or mother is tell them that they died in battle."

"Who are Elladan, and Elrohir?" I asked confused, I knew that they weren't in the movies.

Then two elves, that looked to be a little older than Arwen appeared in the room.

"These are my two twin elves, Elladan, and Elrohir." He said they introduced themselves to me, and shook my hand.

The two seemed to be very mischievous, and I knew that they were a handful to Lord Elrond.

"How old is this one?" Asked Elrohir.

"Ro!" Arwen exclaimed, "You never ask a Lady her age!"

"I'm twenty-four." I said, Elrond turned around, and looked at me, everyone was in aghast.

"Twenty-four!" Elladan said, "You are very young to look like that!"

I didn't know if I should-be been offended, or happy. My face was probably confused, so Arwen spoke up for me.

"I think it has been a long day for Heidi, right?" She asked, I nodded my head in agreement, "We should let her rest."

"I agree, she has lots to learn, but for now she must rest." Elrond said, he sent the twins out, and guided Arwen out too.

Then I was alone with myself, I thought that I was probably going to not get any sleep, but I fell fast asleep, thinking one question in my mind. What will tomorrow be like?

I woke up the next morning to a slight shove, it was Arwen.

"Wake up sleepy!" She laughed as I got up groggily.

I realized I was wearing a baby blue nightgown.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked her looking down at my gown.

"Here's a dress of mine, it doesn't fit, but it will look nice on you." She told me.

I smiled at her, and quickly changed out of the nightgown, and put of the light pink sheer dress, it was beautiful. I was always used to wearing dark dull colors, but when I wore that dress I felt pretty. The dress looked good with my chocolate-brown hair, and dark green eyes.

"You look so beautiful!" Arwen told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Do you want to take a look around, if your up to it, I do not want you to strain yourself." She asked, a little worried about my injury.

"Sure, I feel fine now, just a little sore." I said, poking the slight scar.

"Great, come on!" She said pulling my arm towards the door.

I followed her as we walked around Rivendell, it was beautiful, and amazing. We stopped at a garden, and I looked around for a bit.

"This place is so beautiful!" I said admiring the flowers, and bushes.

"Thank you, my mother grew the garden by herself, before she sailed." She said a little sad.

I walked over towards her with a serious look on my face.

"What happened to your mother?" I asked.

The look on Arwen's face was grave, "She sailed for the Undying Lands long ago, and she will never return." She told me, a single tear ran down her cheek, I got a hanker chief that she had given to me, and wiped her face.

We spent the next few hours talking about family life, and I asked Arwen who her "heart belonged to". She told me about a Ranger that she had met last night in the garden, and he told her that she was beautiful, and that he thought she was "Tinuivel". As she told me about the experience, we lost track of time.

"Oh it is getting late indeed, we need to head back!"Arwen told me.

We hurried back to our rooms, and I waved goodbye to Arwen. She was going to be a good friend.

**Okay I hope you guys liked that chapter! Also this takes place a while before the war of the Ring. Please review, and tell me if I should continue with this story. Thanks again for all the favorites, and follows! I love them! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, thanks for all the favorites, and follows! I love them! Also reviews are most welcome, and I enjoy those too! Enjoy, and here's Chapter 3 in "Holding a Heart" review!**

**Chapter 3**

A few years had passed, and Lord Elrond had taught me many things like the history of Middle Earth, how to speak the elven languages, the art of healing, and how to use my powers. I had realized that my powers would drain the energy out of me, the first time I used my shield I literally fainted on the ground, but when using my mind-reading powers my energy wouldn't diminish at all. In fact, I used that power many times, and had annoying the ever-living fire out of Elladan, and Elrohir. My speech had changed dramatically, and instead of using contraction like don't I would say do not, many thing had changed, but there was joy in the end. Arwen, and I had become very good friends, and spent lots of time together talking, and practicing with our weapons, but when she goes to Lorien, I was always very bored, or sad, but that would quickly be replaced by the craziness of Elladan, and Elrohir. I had become handy with a sword, and could win duels against the advanced elves with ease. One day Arwen, and I were practicing with our weapons before she was to leave for Lorien. The metal was clashing, and made loud noises, all the elves nearby had left, because of the noise. I brought the sword the Arwen's neck, and smiled.

"You beat me again." She said playfully, I dropped my sword, and laughed with her, "You are getting better, and better everyday, Heidi."

I laughed, and got my things ready to go.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked her, as she put her sword into her sheath.

"Probably six months, and then I will return, and that will take about a month, so seven months." She said gleefully, I knew that she loved her grandparents, and she deserved to see them, but I always liked it when she was here, it made me feel better, and I had lots of fun.

"Oh, I hope that your journey is safe." I said forcing a smile, but she could see through that.

We walked back to her room to get her bag, and satchel for the road.

"Well, I am ready to leave then." She said hugging me, "Take care of the twins, and ada for me while I am gone."

"I will, and I will try to keep the craziness of the twins under control." I said chuckling at that, "Bye Arwen."

She got up onto her horse, she had already said goodbye to the twins, and Elrond today, so I was the last one to see her.

"Goodbye." She said, getting ready to tell her horse to go, I turned around to leave, but then she stopped me, "Wait, Heidi!"

"Yes, what is it?" I asked her confused.

"Come with me." She said with a grin on her face, "Go tell ada, and ask him, I will go with you."

oOo

Arwen got off of her horse, and we ran to where Lord Elrond was.

"Arwen, you were suppose to be gone." He said dazed.

"Ada, I want Heidi to come with me, we will be safe, and we can defend ourselves." She said, trying to coax her father.

"She is still being hunted by wraiths, and orcs, you two will not be safe!" He told her, "I cannot risk both of your lives."

"I will be safe I promise, it is dreary here when Arwen is not here, and I will be very bored." I said with my eyes widened.

We both pleaded, and begged Lord Elrond to let me go, he finally agreed, but under one condition, the twins go with us.

"What?!" Arwen exclaimed, "You know that they will annoy us both!"

"The can protect you, and it will be safer that way, that is my final offer." Elrond proclaimed.

"Arwen, it is the only way, I have read his mind, it really is his only offer." I said pulling her off to the side.

"Fine, but please inform them that if they are annoying, or disruptive to us in any way at all, that I will have revenge on them." Arwen said, making her own offer.

"Alright, I will go update the twins on this journey." Elrond said, then he hurried off to tell the twins.

Arwen sighed, "I am sorry, you know my father, he always wants me to be protected." She told me.

"It is fine, we will still have lots of fun, even if we have the twins." I said, smiling at her.

I got all of my thing packed, and ready to go, clothes, my sword, bow, and some more essentials. This was the first time I had ever gone outside of Rivendell, Elrond had always been protective of me, because of my powers.

"Do you think I forgot anything?" I asked Arwen, she looked at the heap of things squashed into my bag.

"I think that you have enough for five people!" She laughed.

"I just do not want to leave anything behind." I said, checking once again for everything.

"How much stuff do you need, Heidi!" Said Elrohir, as he walked in, Elladan followed.

"Yes, do you intend to be staying in Lorien for the rest of your life?" He asked sarcastically, I had gotten used to the twin's humor, and ways.

"No, I just want to be ready!" I told them, as they stared at my bag.

"Well you should be ready by now." Said Elrohir, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, now I am." I told them all, justly.

"Okay, let's go." Arwen said.

We all got on our horses, I stroked my horse, Aelor, as we got ready, Lord Elrond stood nearby to say his final goodbye.

"Farewell, be safe." He said as we all rode out for Lorien.

After a couple of hours we stopped for lunch, near a forest.

"What path are we taking, Elladan?" I asked him.

"We are going to cross the Misty Mountains, and swing into Greenwood, we will stop there for a while, because I have to speak with an old friend." He said, smiling at his brother, "And then we will make our way across the Great River, and Nimrodel, and then we will enter Lorien."

The twins, were obviously excited about going to Greenwood, I wondered why.

"Why are you so eager for Greenwood?" I asked them.

"We get to speak with our friend, Prince Legolas, we always had the best times together." Elrohir said, lost in the memories.

"Who is this Prince Legolas?" I asked them, very confused.

"He is one of their long time friends, trust me you will like him." Arwen whispered, while Elladan, and Elrohir were replaying the past.

I wondered about this Prince Legolas guy, his name sounded familiar, but I pushed that aside, and mounted on Aelor. We rode for a while, and then stopped for the night to sleep, I drifted off into and uneasy sleep filled with nightmares, and woke up startled.

Elrohir jumped, and screamed.

"What is it?" Arwen asked in a serious tone, I woke up panting, and scared.

"I was having nightmares, and I guess I was using my shield, and Elrohir got to close." I said, smirking at him.

"Yeah you were definitely using it!" He said rubbing his arm, we all laughed at him, he was just so clumsy sometimes.

oOo

The next few weeks were filled with hiking, and guiding our horses up hill, and down hill. Once we finally got out of the mountains there was a river to cross, but it was shallow enough for us to ride our horses through.

The night we had just made it across the river, I heard a shriek, it was the wraiths.

"What was that?" I asked, with a worried expression.

"Wraiths, we must go at once!" Elladan exclaimed.

We all got up, and realized that we were going to have to fight the wraiths.

"Draw your sword, Arwen!" I said quickly, she drew it, and I could tell that she was scared, I was too, but I would have to live through it.

There were only four of the nine wraiths gathered around us, but we were still outnumbered.

I started to breathe heavy, and become engulfed in fear, when I realized that I was fighting them, and shielding all of us at the same time. We were winning the fight, when my shield gave out, and I had become weakened, but I still fought on. A wraith got close to me getting ready to stab, but Arwen jolted, and got its attention, I started to go help her, but it was too late, Arwen had been stabbed in the leg. She shrieked, and yelped in pain, while Elladan, and Elrohir fought off the rest of the wraiths. Arwen's stab wound was deep, I grabbed the sword, and realized that it was glittering in poison.

"How is she?" Asked Elladan, as he swiftly went to his sister's side.

"She has been stabbed by a poisonous blade, I do not know what type of poison it is though." I admitted sadly.

"We must get her to Greenwood, now." Elrohir stated, I nodded at him in agreement.

I let Arwen ride on my horse, while Elladan rode on her's.

"H-Hei- Heidi?" She asked, "Tell my ada that I love him, a-an- and if you ever s-s-s- see Aragorn again, t-te-tell him that I l-love-" She trailed off, going unconscious.

"There will be no need for that Arwen, we will see that you will get better." I reassured her, tears were rolling down my cheeks.

I could tell that Elladan, and Elrohir were worried, they were riding so fast, that sometimes I could not keep up with them, but I tried to get Arwen there as fast as I could.

"Arwen, please don't go, please, hear my voice, and come back, Arwen please!" I was screaming, so much bad had happened in my life, but this by far was the worst, Arwen was like a sister to me Elladan, and Elrohir like brothers, and Elrond like a ada, if any of them were to perish, it would be the end of me.

"We are approaching Greenwood, there will be guards, Elladan, and I will tell them of our situation." Elrohir said.

Ten minutes passed, and then we saw the borders of Greenwood, there were guards there, so the twins told them our dilemma.

"I am Elladan, and this is my brother Elrohir, we are the Sons of Elrond, my sister has been stabbed by a wraith, please let us in, she is dying." He told the guard.

"There is another elleth, who is she?" The guard asked sternly.

"She is with us, and she dwells with our family, her name is Heidi, please let us in!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Very well then, we will inform Thranduil of your presence." The guard said, a bit confused about my name.

oOo

We rode to the castle, and took Arwen to the healing ward, there we were greeted by the healer, Mirima, who took care of her.

"What kind of poison is it?" I asked her, I had already shown her the sword that was smothered in poison.

The look on her face showed me that Arwen's condition was dire, and she needed help, badly.

"It is called Mallorn's poison." She told me, "It is made when the leaves from a Mallorn tree, are mutated from their original state, and cursed with many spells, the leaves fill up with the poison, and then let the poison out onto the blade."

"How will it affect her?" I asked standing close to Arwen.

"I am already starting the treatment, she will be alright, but I cannot promise that she will live." Mirima admitted, "She with go through three stages when she wakes up, stage one will be anger, where she will say things to you that you could have never imagined, but they are not real. Stage two, she will start to breathe really fast, and will become blood-red in every corner of her body." Her face was really serious, and she was hesitant on telling me stage three. "Stage three, she will start to cough out smoke, that will be the worst part, and she could be effected by that, when stage three ends, she will either be dead, or alive."

I stared at Arwen, hoping that she could just get better from all of this. I did not want her to go through so much pain, and suffering.

oOo

About an hour later, I had fallen asleep, and Arwen was stirring, here comes stage one. braced myself for the worse possible thing, but I was not prepared at all for this, Elladan, and Elrohir stood in the background watching her every move.

Arwen raised up, "You are awake!" I said, hoping that she would not be so mad at me.

"What are you doing you freak, you childless monster, I have ever just wanted to show my hatred towards you, and it goes like this, you will never find love, and you will lose everything near, and dear to your heart." She said angrily, "If you ever thought our friendship was true, you are surely mistaken, you will have no friends, and will die alone, as a cold-hearted elleth, you will depart for the Undying Lands far too soon, because of yourself."

I was stunned at the things she had just said, I told myself that none of this was real, but I could not keep from crying, she was my best friend, and I loved her. I had told Arwen everything about me, I had even told her that I could not have children. I stormed out of the room, not wanting to hear anymore terrible things from Arwen's mouth, as I left the room I heard her say terrible things about her brothers. It tugged at my heart to see her like this, I started to cry hard, and then someone came up to me.

oOo

My father had informed me that Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen were here, so I went to go see them, I hurried because I had learned that Arwen was injured. I ran all the way to the healing ward with great strides, I could only wonder how much pain Arwen was in, I had experienced that wound before, it was very painful indeed. I heard raised voices coming from inside of the room, and I saw a young elleth who was crying.

"What is your name?" I asked her, as I looked at her I realized how beautiful she was, and my heart went out to her.

"H-Heidi, what is yours?" She asked in between gasping for air.

"Legolas Thrandullion, do you know Arwen?" I asked her.

"Yes she is my very close friend, we have known each other for a while now." She told me, I wiped the tears off of her face.

"She will be alright, we will see to it." I reassured her, smiling.

She really was beautiful with her dark brown wavy hair, and dark green eyes, though it seemed we were the exact opposite, something drew me to her, but I did not know what it was.

**Okay, please tell me what you think? And don't forget to REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I updated this pretty fast, but I just really wanted to write more of this story! So here's Chapter 4 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy, and please review!**

**Chapter 4**

As I sat outside with Legolas, I realized that Arwen was right, I would like him. He was strong, and probably had a short temper, but he was also kind, and loving to me. I still sat, and cried for several minutes, because of Arwen, I did not want her to be hurt. This was all my fault, I had to let her protect me, and she ended up getting stabbed. Why did I have to be so stupid? I am not even supposed to be here, I am supposed to be back in Rivendell with Elrond. Why would fate want me _here?_

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked me.

"Yes, I am fine, just a little shaken, I was not expecting for Arwen to get hurt." I said in between sniffles.

"Do not cry you are beautiful, no one as fair as you should be crying." He said, as he wiped another tear off my cheek.

I forced another smile, "Should we go back in there, stage one might already be over." I said standing up.

He helped me up, and I gathered myself, walking towards the door. I opened it to see that Arwen was asleep, and the wound was bulging out, it looked very gruesome, and infected.

"The wound is supposed to look like that, I know it looks bad, but it is not." Legolas reassured me, I smiled, and knew that Arwen could live.

oOo

She was _very _beautiful, she captivated me with every move that she made. It seemed that if I was the tiniest bit close to her, my cheeks would become the color of crimson. I did not know what it was about her, but I knew one thing, she was beautiful, and somewhat scared, and I needed to be there for her. Moments later Arwen started to wake up_, _and breathe heavy. I cringed knowing the pain that she was facing, this wound was almost as bad as a Morgul Blade injury. Arwen's face became red first, then the redness spread like wild-fire, and she gasped for air.

"Ella-Elladan, Elladan, Elro-Elrohir!" She screamed as she forced herself to breathe, "Help, its l-like wildfire!"

"Somebody help her!" Heidi screamed, I held her back from helping Arwen, because it would not help, nothing could help her until the stages were finished.

Arwen's body had become as red as the wound on her leg, making it almost invisible. I winced for what was to come next, it was probably the worst pain that she will ever feel. Arwen was about to cough up smoke, the more she coughed, the less red she would be. It was a very painful thing to go through. I let go of Heidi, being a little hesitant, not because I was worried about her going over to Arwen, but because there was a slight reason I wanted to hold her, but only a slight reason.

"How much longer until she, well, goes through stage three?" Heidi asked me, looking up into my eyes.

"I-I do not know." I told her, I lost in her dark green eyes, as they penetrated into my soul, they were beautiful.

She looked down, and then went to Arwen's side, and grasped her hand. Why did I feel a slight pang of jealousy? I had just me her, I was probably being foolish, but I did feel the pang of jealousy just then.

oOo

I felt so sorry for Arwen, she would not be able to travel for months, until the wound healed. Lord Elrond will probably never let Arwen, or me out of his sight ever again. Then I just realized Lord Elrond! We were going to have to send word to him right then.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" I said walking over towards the pained twins, "We have to send word to Lord Elrond, about Arwen."

"We have already sent word to him, he should find out by tomorrow morning." Said Elrohir sadly as he looked over at his injured sister.

I walked back over to Arwen, and put my hand on hers. I felt that someone was watching me, so I looked behind me, and found that Prince Legolas was staring at me. I stared back at him, and read his mind, and I was shocked to find out what he was thinking. He was jealous of Arwen, but why? I pondered on that question for a while, and then realized that Arwen was waking up again. _"Here comes stage three." _I thought, as I stepped back. She started to cough violently, bringing up a black smoke, her face became paler, that meant that she was doing good. Arwen continued to cough up the black smoke, until her skin tone was back to normal, she began to breathe normally again, and I went to her side.

"Heidi." She said weakly.

"Shh, shh, sleep, you need to rest." I told her, as I ran my hand across her face, and then she fell into a deep sleep.

I sighed a huge sigh of relief knowing that she was going to be alright. Then I went back to the question I was pondering about before stage three. Why was Legolas jealous when I touched Arwen's hand, did he feel compassion towards me? I was very tired by now, it was almost dawn. I was yawning as I walked outside of the castle near the trees, and then I felt someone come up to me.

"Prince Legolas?" I asked, confused about why he was up at this hour, "Why are you still up, should you be sleeping?"

"I could not sleep knowing that one of my guests was out of bed, and please just call me Legolas." He said walking over near me, I had my shield on, but I turned it off, he seemed to be safe.

"Well, Legolas, I just could not sleep after all that has happened tonight." I told him.

"Nor I, and I also think that Elladan, and Elrohir are not sleeping either." He said.

"Mirkwood is very different from Rivendell, it has lots of forests, unlike the tall building of Rivendell." I said admiring his home.

"Yes, I have a love for the woods, and trees, I escape here whenever I just need to think." He said, sitting down beside me.

I smiled, and looked up at the stars, "I like the forests too, but Lord Elrond does not want me to wander off much." I said.

"How did you manage to come here then?" He asked me, with a grin spread across his face.

"Arwen wanted me to meet her grandparents, and get away from Rivendell, and Lord Elrond agreed, under one condition, that the twins go with us." I said, giving him a smile back.

"Oh I see, I do not think that Arwen took this well, did she not?" He asked I was amazed at how he knew that.

"How did you know that?" I asked dumbfounded.

" I have the gift of mind reading, like you." He said, looking amused by my expression.

"Really?" I asked, "If you are telling me the truth, I am happy that we have something in common."

I soon discovered that Legolas, and me were immersed in a never-ending conversation about our families. I soon started to yawn, and stretch out my arms.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked him, I still did not know my way around the castle.

"I will lead you." He said holding out his hand, and I took it, not knowing why I was so quick to hold it.

He lead me to my quarters, and opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said, and smiled.

"For what, I only lead you to your room?" He asked.

"You helped me with Arwen, and took away some of the pain, you also talked to me, and comforted me for hours, that is why I thank you." I said grinning.

"Well in that case you are welcome, Milady." He said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Legolas." I said as I stepped into my room.

**Okay what do you think? Please tell me if I should continue with this story! And don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys thanks for all the feedback! I love all the reviews, favorites, and follows! So here's Chapter 5 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 5**

oOo

When Legolas walked me to my room, I had instantly went to the bed, and fallen asleep. I felt as if all my troubles had gone down the drain, and I was in a dreaming state. I dreamt of many things, like the times on Earth, but most of the time I would forget completely about my old life, but the only thing I held onto was the memory of Chad. He was the only one I would ever love, and I wanted him to be here with me now, I was so homesick, and felt like I would just diminish into nothing, if I was not home, but that was how I felt a couple of years ago. Arwen had helped me through this tough time, and told me that I would get used to Rivendell, I eventually did, but it took me many years. The feeling of being homesick was very similar to the emotions that were going on when the doctors told me that I could not have a child, and the memories came back to me, and kept me in my room for many days at a time, but that life was behind me.

I woke up in the morning, by hearing a slight knock on the door. I groaned a little, not wanting it to be morning. There was a voice, and I could barely make out a few words, as I stretched out my arms.

"What did you say, sorry, I could not hear you." I asked the anonymous person.

"It is noon already, Elladan, and Elrohir wanted me to wake you." He said.

"Oh, tell them I will be down there in a few minutes." I said, quickly getting out of bed, and putting my clothes on.

I put on my riding pants, that I had worn the day before, and a cream top, with a black jacket. I also added my black boots, they were a little dirty, but I hoped that nobody would care. My hair was fairly easy, a half ponytail, with two dutch braids. I smiled as I looked in the mirror, I looked 'somewhat' presentable.

As I walked outside of my room, I saw the many tapestries, and weapons that punctured the walls. I saw the decor, and thought that it looked like the old renaissance fair, in Tulsa, where I used to live. The memories of the fun that my father, and I used to have come back to me, and I smiled. Then I saw the long narrow staircase that led to the dining hall below, I heard the laughter of Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas below. I hurried down the steps, almost tripping, and walked over to the table.

"It is about time that you got up!" Elladan said, and Elrohir nodded, and grinned in agreement.

"Hey, I barely got any sleep last night, I was tired!" I said to them, they were smiling, "By the way good morning to you too."

"Sorry." Elladan said with a smirk, and he went back to eating.

"So what were you guys laughing about down here?" I asked them.

"Oh, that!" Elrohir said, and he started to chuckle again, "Well, Legolas here, just got himself a fiancé!"

My heart sank, though I did not know why. I was happy for anyone who was going to get married, because I remember they joy of it. I knew that I was happy for Prince Legolas, but I had a feeling of jealousy, but only a feeling.

"F-Fiancé, that is amazing, what is her name?" I asked him, still a little sad, but happy for him.

"Thanks you, and her name is Verisiel, daughter of Imrathion." He beamed.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, that Elladan, and Elrohir were grinning at me.

"That is great, and I am happy for you." I told him, I was about to walk away, but Legolas stopped me.

"Would you like to explore Mirkwood a little more, you have only seen little of it."He asked, with his hand on my shoulder.

"Sure." I said, as I smiled at him.

oOo

Why did Elladan, and Elrohir have to bring up that I was going to be married? I mean I love Verisiel, but not as much as I used to. She was being very secretive lately, and will not talk to me. I wanted to help Heidi, but now I think she is the one who is helping me, my father had arranged this whole marriage, but I played a part in it too. I met Verisiel in the woods one day, and was hypnotized by her beauty, I brought her to my father, and she had told him that she was the daughter of one of his generals, who had perished in war. My father quickly saw that we were in love, and told me about marriage, and said I should ask her to marry me, so I did. It was as if my father was under some sort of spell too, because it seemed that he would not take no for an answer.

"Come, we will walk on a path that I have treaded for many years, mostly when I need to think, or clear my head." I guided Heidi.

"Okay." she said, and she walked out onto the rocks, and nearly fell over, because of a rock.

She looked into my eyes, and my face turned a bright red, what am I doing? I am going to marry Verisiel! I cannot fall in love with Heidi. Her eyes were dark green, and looked into me, and saw all of my problems, she was reading my mind. What will she think about me when she sees what I think about her? This is going to be be a long walk.

oOo

I screamed, as I was tripping over the rock, I laughed at myself, and then found Legolas staring into my eyes. I read his mind without even thinking. I read that he loved Verisiel, but someone, or something was stopping him, and it was me. His father had organized their whole marriage.

"Sorry, I am just so clumsy today!" I exclaimed, as we continued walking, he laughed.

"It is fine, do we not all have those days?" He asked, with a smile placed on his lips.

"Yes, but those days happen to me more than anyone else!" I said, "So what is Verisiel like, I mean is she nice, funny, adventurous, what is her personality?"

"Oh, she is very ahem, well _reserved,_ and does not like to talk much." He mumbled, as we walked along the narrow path.

"She sounds perfect for you, and as I said before, I am so happy for you two." I forced, I really did not want to compliment him on his fiancé anymore.

"Thank you." He said, we waked for a bit in an awkward silence, and he finally spoke up again, "Hey, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can!" i said, looking at him.

"I really do not know who I am marrying, and frankly, I do not love her, she is not for me." He said, I was shocked, "Please do not tell anyone, especially Elladan, and Elrohir, they will tell everyone in the kingdom."

"Sure, my lips are sealed." I said, making the seal with my fingers.

He smiled, "Thank you, I just really needed to tell somebody." He said.

"You can tell me anything, I promise that I will not tell anybody if it is a secret, I am good at keeping those."I told him, and we walked on the path some more.

oOo

I watched through the palantir, as Legolas my soon-to-be husband was walking with some elleth! This was outrageous, he was mine, and nobody else could have him, until evil had won.

I smirked at the glorious thoughts, when Legolas, and I had finally got married, evil would win. I had foreseen it. Then I would leave him, and tell him the truth about me, and he would die of a broken heart.

"Verisiel?" Asked Sauraman, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, father, just daydreaming of the glory days, when evil will win." I said triumphantly.

"You need to ride out for Mirkwood to marry your husband." He said.

"I will, father." I said, and I got my horse ready.

**Okay guys, sorry for the short chapter! I promise there will be a bigger one up soon, I pretty much have the computer to myself for a week, so whoo hoo, more writing! Onto reviews! serena83, I'm so glad that you like my story, and hope that you liked this chapter! GoldenStarlight, I am so happy, and ecstatic that you like this story, and Arwen is one of my fav's too! thanks for your reviews! Guest, thanks for the review, and I will try to make my character not a Mary-Sue, she is not intended to be one, and I hope that you liked this chapter. I will use your review to only make my story better. TheUniverseistheLimit, Thanks for the review, and I am just so elated that you enjoy this story :)! Thanks for everything guys, and don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, thanks for all of your reviews! They are amazing! I hope you all like this chapter, so here's Chapter 6 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 6**

oOo

I had gone to the forest alone today, I knew my way around the Mirkwood castle now, because while Arwen was receiving, I had spent most of my time here. The forest was beautiful, and amazing to the eye. I smiled, and continued walking, and stopped to sit by a tree, and sighed. I was thinking about Chad. I looked down at my ring, it sparkled, and shined in the sunlight. I remember when Chad had proposed, he was so nervous that night. He was picking something up off the ground, and that's when said the famous words.

_"I think you dropped this on the ground." He had said._

_"That isn't mine-" I was cutoff._

_"Heidi, will you marry me." He said, as he romantically got down on one knee._

_"Yes, yes, yes, Chad, I love you!" I said, and I hugged him._

I bit my lip at that memory, I missed Chad, why did he have to die? I had never really grieved over his death, only homesickness. I started to realize that I would never see him, my parents, friends, or really anything. I started to breathe heavy, as I did when I was about to start crying, but Chad was always there to help. I started to cry, and I buried my face into my hands. This was my fault, why did I have to grab the knife, I was so stupid! I should be the one who was dead, not Chad! I wailed, having nobody, but myself with me.

I looked up to the sky, with my tear-stained face, "Why me?" I asked, "Why?" The crying abided for a while, and I was so depressed.

oOo

I had been frantically looking for one of the twins all day, then I saw Elladan come out from behind his sister's door.

"Elladan!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?" He asked, "What is it, Legolas?"

"Do you know where, um, Heidi is?" I asked being a little hesitant.

"I think I saw her go into the forest." He said, a little confused.

"Hannon le." I said, quickly running off.

"Legolas, wait!" Elladan yelled, "Why do you want to know where she is?"

Elladan narrowed his eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well, I just need to, um, talk to her, yes talk to her!" I said, relieved.

I ran into the forest, and listened for anything. I did not really know what I wanted to talk with her about, but I felt that I needed to see her again. A voice in my head started to speak, _"No do not go to her, you will fall for her even more!" "Remember you are marrying Verisiel!"_It said, then I remembered my marriage, I sighed, I did not want to marry her, she was up to something, and I could tell. Though Verisiel was beautiful, she had some sort of evil within her, but I did not know what it was. I pursued the search for Heidi, by calling her name.

"Heidi!" I called, "Heidi, where are you?"

_"Where is she?" _I thought, she could not have gone very far, or she would have been lost.

oOo

As I rode out for Mirkwood, I managed to make myself look extra-beautiful. I got to the outskirts of the forest, and went inside. I dismounted from my horse, and walked side by side with it. Mirkwood looks ready to fall, I did not even have to go through guards. As I walked around the forest, heading towards the castle, I heard whimpering. I put on my nice face, and walked towards the sound. It was coming from behind a tree.

"Hey are you-" I started, and then I realized it was the elleth with Legolas!

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes were red, and her face was tear-stained.

"My name is Verisiel, what is yours?" I asked her, with a squint to my eyes.

"Heidi." She said, hesitantly, "Are you Verisiel, daughter of Imrathion?"

"Yes, yes I am, and I am to be wedded with Legolas Thrandullion." I said, knowing that she was familiar with him, "And I know that you fancy him."

"I do not fancy him, he is marrying you!" She said in raged tone of voice, "I do not interfere with other people's relationships!"

"Well you certainly like walking with him, and spending lots of time with him." I said, angrily, "You better back off."

oOo

I was still looking for Heidi, when I heard some yelling, I went right in the direction that I had heard the noise, and saw Verisiel, and Heidi, screaming at each other.

"Yes, yes I am, and I am to be wedded with Legolas Thrandullion." Verisiel said, "And I know that you fancy him."

Why was she being so bold with Heidi? I listened some more, to find out what her answer was.

"I do not fancy him, he is marrying you!" Heidi said, "I do not interfere with other people's relationships!"

My heart dropped, but why would I care, I'm getting married in a few days. I frowned, and looked at the ground. Married, to Verisiel, I really did not love her, she was being very secretive, and furtive with me. I just had no feeling of love towards her anymore. My eyebrows furrowed, how will I tell her though? Will she be angry at me? I could not marry her, unless she started to tell me the truth. I went over towards them.

"Heidi, there you are!" I said, in "glee" of finding her, "And Verisiel, I thought you were coming tomorrow?"

"Oh, I just decided to give you a surprise, honey." She told me, looking over at Heidi rudely.

"Oh, well, um, thanks!" I said, forcing to smile, she tried to kiss me, but I turned away, "We should get back to the castle."

oOo

I hated Verisiel, she was a real jerk, and hatred poured inside of me, like water inside of a glass. I glared at her for a few minutes, as we walked back to the castle. She was holding Legolas's hand, and putting her head on his shoulder. She turned around to look at me, and gave me a ugly look. I rolled my eyes, and continued walking. I could not imagine how awkward this was for Legolas, probably very awkward. We approached the castle, and when we were inside I decided to go find Arwen, I really needed to talk to her.

"I'm going to leave, and catch up with Arwen." I said, and I left swiftly, not wanting to be near Verisiel anymore.

I ran all the way to the healing ward of the castle, and found Arwen.

"Hey." I said, moving closer to her bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Good, my leg is just a little sore now." She said, looking down at the wound on her thigh.

"Great." I said, looking around the room some more.

"What is it, Heidi, something is definitely wrong." She asked me.

"Okay, Legolas has a fiancé, and I just met her." I said with a weird look on my face.

"That is great, is it not?" She asked a little confused.

" Well the thing is, she is a jerk, and Legolas does not want to marry her." I said quickly.

"How do you know that he does not want to marry her, do you have feelings for him?" She asked, with a grin on her face.

"He told me, and no I do not have feelings for him." I said fast, my heart skipped a beat when I said the last part.

"Okay, are you sure, because your face is really red right now." She said, "And you are sounding like you want his fiancé to die in a hole."

" Uh, um, well, I do not know really." I said smiling.

"You do have feelings for him!" Arwen exclaimed, "You need to tell him!"

"No I cannot tell him, what if he does not feel the same about me?" I asked her.

"Well he might, just look for the signs." She told me, smiling, and giggling about my crush.

"What signs?" I asked.

"The signs to tell if he likes you!" Arwen said.

"Okay, I'll do it." I said, "Thanks Arwen!"

oOo

Dinner had just been a flash in time, I had practically stared at Heidi the whole time, and Verisiel noticed, she kept elbowing me during the whole night. As we went to our sleeping quarters, Verisiel came with me. She smiled.

"Are you alright?" She asked, "You seem very different."

"I am fine." I reassured her.

"Okay, good." She said, and then, when we were finally in my room, she pulled me in for a romantic kiss.

I closed my eyes, getting ready to tell her.

"Verisiel." I said, in between her kisses, "I-I cannot marry you."

Her facial expressions turned from nice, to an evil within her I had never seen before.

"What!" She commanded.

"I am truly sorry, I just cannot, you are too secretive, and you leave all the time." I told her.

"Legolas, you do not mean this!" She pleaded, "No you are just joking with me, yes, that is what you are doing!"

"No, I am sorry." I told her.

She glared at me, "I hate you!" She told me, and stormed out of the room.

I watched her leave, part of me rejoiced, and then some of me thought. What will my father say?

**Okay guys how did you like this chapter? Onto reviews! Dancing-Chesnut, I'm so glad you like my story, and I hope that you doesn't seem so much like a Mary-Sue in this chapter! Okay thanks for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys, thanks for all the reviews! I love them all so much! Also if you guys like Legolas romance stories, go check out SleepyHollow5's story "Worlds Apart", and KDSkywalker's "Reflections: Beginnings", and "Reflections:Family" They are both awesome, and I'm hooked on them! Okay, so without further ado, Chapter 7 in "Holding a Heart"**

**Chapter 7**

oOo

As I stormed out of the room, anger, and fury rose up in me. My plans had been ruined! I walked in the corridor outside of Legolas's room, I saw a vase, and knocked it down, it shattered on the floor. _"He deserves it."_ I thought. I stomped through the hallway, and ripped off all the paintings, and decorations that hung on the wall. There was a guard in the hallway looking at me funny.

"Is everything alright, Lady Verisiel?" He asked, confused about me.

I just glared at him, and made my way to the staircase. Why did Legolas say no? I mean he thought I was beautiful! Then I realized, it was _her _fault. I looked at the room closest to me, and saw Heidi asleep in bed. I smiled, evilly, and made up a plan in my head. I walked into her room, and closed the door softly, and stared at her, this is how I will fulfill my mission.

oOo

I lay in bed, dreaming of the past, and the great times I used to have. A memory played in my mind, the time when we had our first kiss, we were at an Italian restaurant, and it was raining outside.

_"What did I do to deserve a girl like you?" Chad had said, picking me up, laughing._

_I just smiled at him, then we both realized how close we were, and looked into each other's eyes, and kissed. The rain was pouring down on my coat, and messing my hair up, but I didn't care. When the kiss broke I realized that I loved Chad._

I woke up startled, someone had their hand over my mouth, it was Verisiel. I reached for the dagger that was beside my bed, but I could not reach it. Verisiel, grabbed the knife, and held it behind her back, I silently hoped that Legolas would hear this. I screamed as loud as I could, but nobody could hear the muffled noise.

"Oh shut up, nobody is going to hear you." She said, as I was kicking, and thrashing in her grasp.

Thinking of something to give me time to activate my shield, I kicked her in the stomach, she let out a groan, and lunged for me, but she could not get past the shield.

"A protector, I see, you will not last long." She said angrily, I could still fight her, but right when she got close, my powers gave out.

She slapped me across the face, and I tried to return, with a kick, and she moaned in pain, then she grabbed a vase, and hit me hard on the head with it.

Verisiel laughed, and grabbed me by the arm to take me outside, my vision started to get blurry, and I fell unconscious.

oOo

I was in my room, thinking about the outcomes of telling my father about the cancelled marriage, it would be tricky, but I would have to tell him at some point. I was really tired of thinking so I decided to get some rest, I pulled back the covers in my bed, and began to drift off to sleep, when I heard a muffled scream, and then some raised voices. What was that? I wondered what the noise was, but I was too tired to go investigate. I fell asleep, not knowing that I should have gotten up immediately.

oOo

I woke up that morning refreshed, and ready to go tell my father about the marriage situation. I sighed, he would be infuriated, and probably start to yell at me, but I knew that I could not marry her, but I just could not figure out why. I mean, I had loved Verisiel for a while, and then, Heidi came, and everything changed. I got out of bed to get my clothes on. I put on the regular hunting outfit with my bow strapped on my back, and my daggers near my quiver. I made my way out of my room, and downstairs to my dad's throne. He looked pleased to see me, but I probably looked nervous. I started to fiddle with my hands, I did this when it came to nerves, as I approached him I greeted him.

"Legolas, my son!" He said happily.

I went to give him a hug, _"Well here goes nothing." _I thought.

oOo

My eyes fluttered open, and I was startled. This was not Mirkwood? I sat there in disbelief for a few seconds, and then started to frantically try to make out where I was. I noticed there were chains wrapped around my wrists, and ankles. As I looked around at the unfamiliar place, I observed the tall black stone pillars, that seemed to be shooting out of the ground, I also noted that I was not in a prison cell, but I was only in chains, why? I searched through my mind for answers, and then remembered the night before, with Verisiel. The fight, the dagger, and the silent screams, I knew that she had brought me here, then I thought about the dagger some more. I searched for it, but had no luck, so I decided to try, and break the chains with my wrists, but it did not work. No matter how much I struggled to get out of these bonds, they would not break, I sighed, it seemed that if I moved more I would be drained of energy. Then I saw Verisel come out from the shadows, she looked down at me with an evil glare.

"Fight, and struggle, those bonds will never break." She said, with an empowering voice.

"Where am I?" I asked, in an angry tone, "Why am I here?"

"Oh, you are in Isenguard." She answered, "And, well, you are here, because at first I was just going to slap you across the face, and give you a minor injury for sabotaging my marriage, but when I realized that you were a protector, I thought that we could use some of those here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling myself getting a little weaker every second in these chains.

"Those chains, around your hands, and feet, are draining the powers out of you, and will eventually die." She answered with a smile.

I looked down, and realized that Lord Elrond was right, I was valuable. I looked back up at Verisiel, giving her an ugly look.

"They will come for me." I said, with courage.

She started to laugh, and then she came closer to me, "Who will come, those foolish twins of yours, they think that you are in the woods, as always, and for Legolas, he does not have any feelings towards you, they will not come."

I wanted to hit her in the face so bad, I tried, but discovered that I could barely do anything, I was so weak.

"You should be dead in two weeks." Verisiel said coldly, she turned around, and I heard the sounds of her boots hitting the floor.

I only hoped that Legolas, or the twins would find me in time.

oOo

I sat up in my bed, I was pretty lonely the past few days. Even though Heidi had come yesterday, I was still alone, I inspected my leg, it was healing fast, so that meant that I would get to see my grandparents soon. I missed them dearly, and I wished to see my father too, I wonder how he was doing, knowing that I was injured. Ada would probably never let me, or Heidi ever leave Rivendell when we came back. Why was I so stupid though, being afraid of a wraith was normal, but just standing there waiting for death? That was foolish! I wondered where Heidi was, and how things were doing with her "crush".

"Excuse me?" I asked, when a servant passed by my room.

"Yes, what is it, Lady Arwen?" The servant asked.

"Could you please bring Lady Heidi to my room, so I could speak with her?" I said, smiling.

"Of course." The servant said, and he was off.

"Thank you." I trailed.

oOo

"You what?!" My father yelled, thinking that I sounded incredulous.

"I called the wedding off." I said, my father was taking this as I thought he would.

"And you did not discuss this with me, at all?" He asked, "I mean if you two were having troubles in your relationship, I could have helped, you did not have to all the marriage off!"

"There was just a feeling, and I felt that fate did not want me to marry her." I said, justly, "Please, just understand, and trust that."

My father looked at me, disappointed, and turned away, "If you think that it was for the best, I will agree." He said.

I smiled in gratitude, and my father turned around.

"Father, thank you, for understanding." I said, and gave him another hug.

Then a servant ran up to both of us.

"My King Thranduil." He said, kneeling over to my father, "My Lady Arwen has requested that Lady Heidi be brought to her, but I cannot find her."

"What?" I asked, "Did you check the forest?"

"Yes, we have sent out some people to search for her, but she is gone." He said.

I looked down, what, she cannot be gone? Where could she be though? I felt that I needed to do everything in my power to save her, even if I died doing it.

**Okay so what do you guys think? Onto reviews! TheUniverseistheLimit, Thanks for the review! Also her plans are sort of not ruined, haha, thanks so much for the review :) Dancing-Chesnut, I hate spellcheck! Sorry about that! And I'm so glad she is not a Mary-Sue anymore! *let's out a huge sigh of relief* Thanks for the review! Okay guys thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, first of all thanks for all the reviews! I enjoy reading them all the time! We are nearing 1,000 views! Hooray! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! So here's Chapter 8 in "Holding a Heart" Please review!**

**Chapter 8**

oOo

I immediately stormed out of the room, in search for Heidi. I was so confused, why would she leave? Did she not like it here in Mirkwood? Was she uncomfortable? These thoughts bombarded my mind for a couple of minutes while scouting the rooms for Heidi. What if she was kidnapped? I stopped dead in my tracks, I was in her room, and saw a broken vase, then a dagger. My eyes widened, I remembered the muffled screams, and raised voices, could it have been her? I picked up the dagger, there was no blood on it. I looked at the ground, and saw scratch marks on it, there was a sign of struggle, but who? I could only speculate on the thought, could it have been a guard, a servant, who? Then some guards came up to me.

"Prince Legolas." They said, bowing, "We have searched everywhere, the elleth is nowhere to be found."

Sorrow, and sadness took me, that probably meant she was kidnapped, or that she left. The guards started to leave, but one of them stayed to talk with me.

"Prince Legolas?" He asked, "May I speak with you?"

I nodded, "Yes, you may." I said.

oOo

My fingers tapped loud on the table, as I looked up at Sarumaun, I was no longer an elf, I was back into my real form, a witch. I was Sarumaun's daughter, and I was given the power to shape-shift into any creäture on Middle-Earth. It was his idea to make an assault on Mirkwood, but we did not know how. My father had come up with the scheme, I would become a beautiful elf, and fall into the arms of the Prince, and while everyone was distracted, we would attack, but that would not happen.

"How did it happen?" My father asked, harshly, coming out of his silence.

I glared up at him, "The protector, she messed everything up, she coiled herself into Legolas's life." I told him rolling my eyes.

He looked at me, in disbelief, "The protector, she did, you should have gotten there sooner." He told me, as he swiftly started to walk out of his office.

As he left I called after him, "We would not have a protector, if I had not arrived when I did." I said, he looked back at me, and smiled.

"How long until she is dead?" He asked, with a smirk on his face.

"About two weeks, father." I said, smiling as much as he was.

"Make it sooner." He told me in a bitter whisper.

I knew what he meant, I would make all of her hopes come crashing down, until she had nothing to live for, and she had sunk into the bitterness of depression.

oOo

I could barely move, if I did it would take a huge amount of strength, and I was so weak. I breathed in, slowly, and closed my eyes, the only thing I could do was rest, or think. I wondered if they were looking for me, if they had even noticed that I was gone. My lips were dry, and I was thirsty, and hungry Verisiel had given me some food, and water, but not nearly as much as I was used to having. I heard the '_click' 'clack' _of her boots on the marble floor, she had a bucket, and some bread. I looked up at her wearily, she dumped the water all over me, and dropped the bread at my feet, and smiled.

"How do you like that, at least I give you food." She said, with an evil smirk laid on her face.

"You know, the good ones always stand out, and evil always loses." I said, my voice cracked, and sounded tired.

She just looked at me, surprised, then she slapped me across the face, and left. I closed my eyes, and shivered, because of the coldness of the water. Then I fell into an uneasy sleep, only hoping that they would find me.

oOo

The guard told me of how he saw Verisiel last night, and her drag an unconscious Heidi out of the bedroom. Why did he not tell anyone?

"I had no idea what was going on until, I saw those things you were holding in your hand." He said, "I did not tell anyone, because I was scared to."

The guard was young, probably only one-hundred years old.

I smiled at him, "Thank you for the information." I told him, as we walked out of the room.

My mind was blown, why would Verisiel kidnap Heidi? I knew they were not the best of friends, but why? I was so confused about the situation, and worried about Heidi at the same time. There was always a feeling of uncertainty around Verisiel, and I never fully trusted her, maybe this was why. The thing I pondered about most though, was where Verisiel took her. I still had no idea where she could be, and my only hope was that she was not in any danger.

oOo

I was really worried about Heidi, we had become the best of friends, and now she was lost. She had saved my life, and I owe her so many things, I thought back to the memories of the past five years, they had been filled with ups, and downs. I laughed at the fun times that we had together. Elladan, and Elrohir broke the news to me, and I had been sad for a while today. I looked down at my bracelet, and remembered that Heidi, and I had promised that we would never lose one another, I clasped it in my hands, and began to cry, I had broke that promise.

There was a knock at the door.

I sniffed, and wiped my face, "Come in." I said, being as cheerful as I could.

I realized that it was Elladan, and Elrohir again.

"Sister." They said, as they came to embrace me, I hugged them back, and cried into their shirts.

"I broke my promise." I stuttered, breathing heavy.

"No you did not, she is not gone, as long as we have something to do with it."Elladan said, looking at me.

I smiled a little, and wrapped my brothers in my arms again.

oOo

I sat down on one of the benches in the hallway near my room, with my head in my hands. Why did I just stay asleep, I could have saved her! I was thinking in regret for a while, and trying to think of ways to get Heidi back. Then I heard something it was a horn.

An orc horn.

**Okay guys, hope you liked it! Onto reviews! Dancing-Chesnut, Thanks for the review, and yes I agree Verisiel IS psycho! Okay thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys! Hooray for a new chapter! I am so sorry for the less frequent updates lately, I just have been so busy, and I'm going to camp next week so there won't be as much updates then, but I will try to make up for lost time this week! Okay so you guys don't even know how happy I am about all of these reviews, favorites, and follows! Thank you! Okay, enough of my rambling, here's Chapter 9 in "Holding a Heart". Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Also I figured out the line spacing thing (FINALLY!) And everything in italics is elvish, except for thoughts.**

**Chapter 9**

I heard the sound of the orc horn, I had known that sound since I was an elfling. My father would have me stay behind with the women, and children when I was little, the blasting noise of the horns haunted me everyday, because that was how I had lost my mother. I took that thought, and threw it into the back of my mind, not wanting to remember the sadness, agony, anguish, and grief that stayed with me for many years. I put my thoughts back onto the orc horns, and the possibility of an attack. Bringing myself off of the bench, I made sure that my bow, and knifes were placed where the were supposed to be, they were. I ran downstairs, towards my father's office, looking out the windows on the side of the castle, making sure the orcs were not _that _close. Luckily they were not here yet, as I ran I saw Tauriel, she whipped her head around at the noise of me coming.

"Did you hear the horns too?" She asked, I looked at her, and nodded.

"Yes, thankfully I was not the only one." I said, relieved that I was not crazy.

I saw my father, he was engulfed in swarms of advisors, I sighed.

"Did you tell him?" I asked.

"Sort of, I told the advisors, and then they took control." She said rolling her eyes, a little.

"Oh, so how many orcs do you think there are?" I asked her.

"I do not know, but, I have a feeling they are going to be in several numbers." She said, I probably looked saddened, not only because of Heidi, but also the orcs, I did not really want to have to fight orcs today, I wanted to pursue the search for Heidi with all of my strength.

"Something troubles you, does it not?" Tauriel asked me, with a perplexed look on her face.

I sighed, would I tell her about Heidi? I did not really want her to start drowning in my problems, but she asked.

"Did you ever see the elleth with Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir?" I asked.

"No, I do not think so, did she have dark brown hair, and green eyes?" She asked, that was her, even from a short description I could tell it had to be her, I smiled.

"Yes that is her." I said, lost for a few seconds, then I realized that she could have seen where Verisiel took her, "Have you seen her at all today, or yesterday?"

Tauriel shook her head sadly, "No, no I have not." She said, my hopes drowned once again.

My father came over towards us, after finally getting out of the grasps of the advisors. He looked panicked, and a little scared at the same time.

"Legolas, Tauriel." He greeted us, with an exasperated expression laid upon his face, he looked worried too, "Have you heard about the attack?"

"Yes, have you found out how many there are?" I asked, only hoping that there were not that many.

My father looked at me dolefully, "Sorry to inform you, but there are about one-thousand."

My eyes widened, one-thousand? Mirkwood would have to gather all arms to beat this army. I saw that Tauriel's face had dropped, and she stared at the ground in disbelief.

"One-thousand?" Tauriel repeated, looking up at my father, collecting her emotions.

"Yes, you two will need to get Mirkwood ready to attack." He said, "Inform all elven men, that they need to fight."

He ordered us to do that last part, and left swiftly to prepare for battle. I looked at Tauriel, and told her that I would go put the rest of my armor on, and then we would find soldiers. I was aware that we did not have that much time, so I promptly left my father's office to go to my room. As soon as I got there I started to put the pads on my shins, and forearms, but when I put on the chain mail, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I sat on my bed as I grasped my hand to my heart. _"What was that?" _I thought.

* * *

Being in these chains was pure torture to me, what did I do to deserve this? My clothes had finally dried from all the water that Verisiel had roughly poured on me. My face still stung a bit from when she slapped me across the face. I was still wearing the same clothes that I had worn to bed when she had kidnapped me. I thought back to the events that occurred before then. I remembered the dinner, I had barely ate anything, because I kept glancing back at Legolas, it seemed that he was staring at me, and I was staring back at him. Could those be the signs that Arwen was telling me about? Of course not, that was absurd thinking! I shook my head, that was probably only a fools hope.

The chains that I was in made me weaker, and weaker the longer I stayed in them. Verisiel was right, they were draining me of my powers. I had tried to sleep, but no peace came to me, I was so restless, I could only take naps in the middle of the day, when sleep deprivation became too much for my body. I looked around, trying to find something to help me get out of these chains. Right by my left foot, there was a little piece of scrap metal, it probably would not do that much, but it was all I had. I tried to scoot it over with my foot, using all my might, and strength, but it would not budge. I sighed, being defeated, then I tried once more, and I was getting it, slowly, but surely. Then I heard footsteps, but they were not the usual _'click' clack' _of Verisiel's boots, they were softer, and quieter. I struggled to get the piece of metal, it was probably Saruman. I finally got the metal, just as the unacknowledged person came into view. It was not Saruman, or Verisiel. It was a man, who looked a lot like Verisiel, but had a different presence. He had her strawberry blonde hair, and her bright blue eyes, but he was tanner than her. I looked up at him, questioning his presence.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little strict, because I did not know who he was, I held the scrap metal behind my back.

He looked at me, strangely, "So you are the prisoner?" He said, looking at me with his piercing blue eyes, he came closer to me, and took a closer look.

I looked back up at him, "I guess I am." I said, with a huge sigh, "You never answered my question though, who are you?"

"You are very bold for a prisoner in chains, being drained of every last drop of their powers." He said, surprised, "My name is Voronwë, and Verisiel is my sister."

I was surprised, he was quieter, but creepy, I did not trust him, but he did not seem as rough as her. I sat there in silence for a bit, until he spoke again.

"What is your name?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

"Heidi." I said.

"You are so fair to be in these chains, Heidi." He said, moving a piece of hair out of my face awkwardly, I shuddered, his hand was cold to the touch, "My sister tells me that you have feelings for Legolas Thranduilion."

Why was he being so bold with me? I mean I barely know him. I decided to deny that question, I mean I did have feelings for Legolas, but right now he was only a little girl's crush.

"No I do not." I said coldly, looking back up at him.

"Really, an elleth such as you should have at least one lucky ellon in their heart?" He said, then he squatted down, and sat in front of me, "You are beautiful, Heidi, and I would like to get to know you better before you die."

Then he grabbed my arms, and I started to thrash, and kick him, but nothing worked. He was kissing me, and I hated that, then I remembered the scrap metal, and slashed his face with it. There was a cut from his eyebrow to his chin, and he put his hands to his face, he was still pretty close to me, and he cried out in pain, the red blood oozing out of the cut. I saw something jingling in his pocket, it was a key! I quickly lunged for it, and grabbed it, I had it! Just then he caught sight of what I was doing. I put the key in one of the locks, and turned it, and it unlocked! I was on the last one, when Voronwë punched me in the face, and grabbed the key, he tried to get the other chains back on me, but it did not work. I was kicking him, and punching him, then I kicked so hard on his head that he fell unconscious. I finally managed to get the keys back, and unlock the last chain on my leg. I quickly got up, but almost tripped, I was very weak, and did not have that much strength. I grabbed his sword from him, and was armed, I ran for the stairs, but I knew that I had to be very quiet.

I ran down the stairs, and found that Verisiel was in this type of throne, behind an open door I stopped. I heard her boots coming closer with every step, and winced for what was to come, but it never came, she turned away, and I kept going with what strength was left in me. I found my way out of the tower, and saw the nearest forest, and sprinted. I was probably going to die from exhaustion, but I needed to get away from that tower, and fast. The sword became almost more than I could handle, but I just gave more effort, the forest was within reach, and I busted into full adrenaline mode, and exploded into the forest. I found the nearest tree, and rested, breathing heavy. I had made it, I was safe, for now. Then just as I started to catch my breath, a sharp pain was recognized in my chest. I grabbed at it, still breathing heavy, what was that?

* * *

I sat up from my bed, still clutching my chest. It did not feel like a physical kind of pain, but more like a longing pain, for someone, could I be longing for Heidi? I did not know, so I continued putting my chain mail on, and the rest of my armor. I had set my bow, and knives down for the process earlier, so I got them back after I was done. When I finished, I walked out of my room to go find the soldiers. This battle seemed different from many surprise wars, though I did not know why.

When I finally caught up with Tauriel, and gathered all of the soldiers, we were outnumbered, and by many. They almost doubled us in men, but hopefully we could pull this off.

"They are scared, we even had to drag in some of the younger ellons." Tauriel said sadly, looking over at on of the younger ones.

I sighed, they were so young to see war, but we needed everyone we could get.

"So have you found any news of that elleth yet?" She asked me, I told her of Heidi, and what happened with Verisiel.

"No, sadly, the only thing we know is that Verisiel took her." I said.

Tauriel looked sorry for me, and patted me on the back, then my father approached us, with a grave face.

"Is this all you could muster?" He asked, hoping that there was more.

" I am sorry father, this is all the ellons that are eligible to fight, we even have some elflings." I said putting faith in the fact that he would not be flustered with me, or Tauriel.

He put his hand on his forehead, and sighed, "Mirkwood could fall." He said, I put my hand on his shoulder.

_"I will not let it fall." _I said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Go then, ion non, fight." He said, smiling back.

We gathered the men, and prepared them for battle, lining them up. I only hoped that we could win this fight.

* * *

I finally recovered from the stabbing pay that shot through my chest, it did not seem serious. As I lay on the cold wet ground, I shiver, bringing my clothes in tighter around me. It was freezing cold here. I knew that Mirkwoood was not as far away as Rivendell was, so I would travel to Mirkwood, but first I needed to rest.

I slowly, but surely drifted of into a deep sleep, dreaming of peace, and happiness. Then a more visual dream came to me, I was sitting in a bed of some sort, with something wrapped in a bundle of cloth, a baby girl. I was smiling, and beaming at the same time, but alas the dream ended, and I woke up, crying.

Even though it had been years since the ill-fated news had been given, there was still that soft spot, that if tugged could get me to cry for hours on end, but I would not, I needed to be strong, it was only a dream. I wiped my face off with my hands, and started my journey to Mirkwood.

I walked through the dense forest for a couple of hours, thinking of the joy waiting at Mirkwood, I would get to see Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen! _"And Legolas." _A voice in my mind spoke. I did not care though, I was a little excited to see him too. I just could not wait to be home again.

Many thoughts filled my mind as I journeyed to Mirkwood, I thought about my old life, and how all of my old friends were coping with losing me. I had thought over this about a million times before, but never deeply. Old memories came flooding in like a waterfall, and I was almost in a different world, and time meant nothing there. When I finally came back, I smiled, and it had been a long time since I had smiled.

I set up a little camp for the night, and lay under the stars, I found some berries, and ate them for dinner, it was not much, but it was enough. Speaking of food, I had lost a lot of weight since my arrival at Mirkwood, Verisiel had practically starved me. Thinking of her, rage boiled up inside me, she was the reason that I was alone here. I turned on my left side to get some more rest.

After a couple of hours, I woke up from a loud roaring noise. I decided it was only my imagination, so I tried to go back to sleep, then it was louder, and I heard swords. I whipped my head left, and right, grasping my sword that was in its sheath. Before I could say, or do anything something caught me by the leg, and I was being dragged across the forest floor, screaming, punching, kicking, and thrashing around. What was taking me, now? I looked at my kidnapper in the face, and saw that it was an orc, I nearly screamed. I was in shock, I would have to be careful using my powers, actually I would not use them at all, only the mind reading one. I was scared, though Verisiel had kidnapped me, and almost killed me, orcs frightened me more than anything in Middle-Earth. I tried to kick, and punch more, but nothing worked, there were too many of them. I closed my eyes, I did not want to see any of the orcs, and clues to how they would torture me.

I opened my eyes, I was in chains again, walking with the orcs. They started to speak so I listened.

"Mirkwood will be nothin' when we're done with it!" An orc growled, my eyes widened, and I looked down, they were going to attack Mirkwood?

I needed to inform the others somehow, or they could die.

* * *

The orcs were ready for battle, and our men were too. I smiled sadly, we needed to fight, and win this war. Many foul creatures had crept in from the shadows, making my homeland so dark, and deceiving, but no longer. This day we would vanquish the evil foes, and take back our once good, and green home. I stared at the orcs, in anger, I only wanted them to meet death.

The horns sounded, and I looked at Tauriel.

"Let us win this fight." She said, giving me a smirk, I smiled back at her, and we charged into battle.

* * *

It was morning now, and we were still on the road to Mirkwood. I did not know how long it would be until we got there, but I felt that we were very close.

"Come on you, don't lag!" An orc said, while slapping me, I looked back up at him in anger, then touched my face.

We approached Mirkwood from the south, and were getting closer, and closer with every step we took. I could feel myself becoming giddy with excitement, I hoped that they would find me, and I would go home. Home. Just the word that would make all of your worries, and problems disappear.

I knew that Mirkwood needed to be ready for this attack there were many orcs, in a multitude of swarms. I only hoped that Legolas, and the others knew that Mirkwood would be attacked.

* * *

We charged into battle, I was shooting my bow, left, and right, bringing my enemies to the ground. I watched all of them come towards us, they seemed to multiply every time you killed one, that was how many there were. I watched as the soldiers fought valiantly, killing orcs to save their homeland. Some of them started to move towards the castle.

"Tauriel!" I shouted, trying to make out where she was.

I saw her, and she looked over at me, "Shoot them!" I said pointing towards the orcs leading themselves to the castle.

I strung some arrows in my bow, and shot many of them also, so did Tauriel.

We continued to fight, and we were nearing the end of the battle, when more horns sounded. There were going to be more. The soldiers remade the line, and charged at the next wave of orcs. This next surge of orcs was worse than the last, bringing in several more orcs.

* * *

We had arrived at Mirkwood, and I saw that they were fighting back, I smiled they could actually win, and everything could go back to normal. Of course they would have to fight this section of orcs first, my heart sank, they were probably already wearied by the first segment of orcs. I hoped they had enough strength to fight this. We started to charge, and as we ran towards the soldiers, I broke away from the orcs, trying to find Legolas, Elladan, or Elrohir.

When I was out of ear-shot of the orcs, I started to call for them.

"Elladan, Elrohir!" I shouted, I could not see them, "Legolas!"

There was no answer. I started to fight some of the orcs with the fallen swords on the ground. I killed some, even if I was weak from exhaustion. Then I saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. Legolas.

* * *

Spears, clashing swords, and arrows whizzing past me, and that was all I saw, until I my eyes met Heidi's.

"Legolas!" She called out, I ran to meet her, still in shock.

I saw her, and noticed that she had lost weight, and looked weary.

"Heidi, come on we need to fight." I said, I wanted to know how she was, I really did, but the orcs could kill us any second.

We started to fight, side by side, when some of the orcs drew me further from her, and I could only see her dark brown hair. I fought the orcs, and killed them with ease. I called out for Heidi, then I heard a scream, and a cry of pain.

"Heidi!" I shrieked, then I saw an orc stab her in the stomach with his blade.

I ran over to meet her, making my way through many orcs, trying to fight them at the same time, she fell on her knees, but I caught her before she completely fell over. I looked down at the wound, the blade looked clean.

* * *

My breathing came in short gasps for air. The wound stung with incredible pain that I had not felt, ever. Legolas caught me, and looked at the wound. I tilted my head to a position that I could see it. It looked bad, blood was seeping out of it.

"L-Legolas." I stuttered, my eyes fluttering.

"It will be okay, you did not come all this way to go, you will be alright." He said, trying to keep me calm.

"L-Lea-Leave me, g-go on, and f-fight." I said trying to come up with enough strength to speak.

"No, I cannot leave you, you could die." He said.

I saw some elleth with red hair come up, she looked down at the wound, she was shocked.

"Legolas, go on, and fight I will take her to the healers." She said, that was all I could make out, everything was black after that.

* * *

I looked at Tauriel in disbelief, "No I must go with her!" I exclaimed, she had closed her eyes.

"They need you to fight more than me, let me take her, I am faster." Tauriel said, I reluctantly picked her up, and put her in Tauriel's arms.

I watched her go, and continued to fight. I could not bear to lose her, it would be hard not only for me, but for Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. I could not let her die. With new motivation I continued to fight the orcs, and we won finally.

* * *

I carried the elleth in my arms, could this be the girl that Legolas was talking about? As I approached the healing ward I saw Arwen in the hall, she looked at me, and gasped.

"Heidi!" She said running to me, looking at her wound her face became filled with sorrow, "Oh my, no, this cannot be happening, go get a healer!" She commanded one of the servants.

"How did this happen?" She asked me, "How did you find her?"

"She was stabbed by an orc, and we found her in the army of them, she was probably taken as prisoner." I said.

The healer arrived, and we slowly put Heidi on the table, the healer rolled her shirt up to inspect the wound. Her face was grave, and she looked at the wound as if it was an orc about to destroy her. She finally spoke after a few minutes.

"This is not a pretty wound indeed." She told us, "I will try my best to heal it, but do not put your hopes up."

I looked down, she would probably die, what would that do to Legolas? It seemed when he would talk about her that he was so happy, even when she went missing, now she was back, and on death's doorstep. We needed her alive.

* * *

I sprinted all the way to the healing ward with all speed, I needed to see if Heidi was alive. I really wanted her to be okay, she did not deserve this, after being kidnapped. I stopped to see Elladan, and Elrohir standing outside of the castle.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Elladan asked me.

"No, it is Heidi, she was stabbed by an orc, and is now in the healing ward, come on!" I said, their faces looked shocked, and they ran along with me.

We came to the healing ward, and saw the room that she was in. I did a double take when I saw her, she was so pale, and the wound was bloody.

I went over to Arwen, seeing that she was on the brink of tears, "How is she?" I asked.

Arwen shook her head, "No, I am sorry, but she will probably not make it through the night." She told me.

My head was spinning, no she could not die! My eyes widened, and my heart was racing, this could not be happening. I walked over towards Heidi, and put her limp hand in mine.

_"It will be alright, meleth nin."_ I whispered to her, looking up at her face.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself standing on a gold road plastered with shards of silver. I felt a sense of peace here, it was a feeling like no other. Then a voice bellowed out at me.

"Go you are not to be here!" It said, "Leave now, and never return!"

I saw the silhouette of something, but I did not know what. As soon as I saw the figure's outline, I felt my self being sucked out of this peaceful world, feeling instant pain return.

* * *

It had been three days since victory in battle, and Heidi's wound was not healing she had not opened her eyes, she was not showing any signs of response, or life. I was starting to accept her death, and it ate me up, the guilt was also like a raging fire inside that could not be put out with anything.

I decided to go check on her, when I saw in the middle of the floor in her bedroom, was a bright necklace, it was encrusted with diamonds, and sapphires. I went to pick it up, when I had a vision.

I saw Heidi awake, and glowing, with the necklace placed on her. Then a voice spoke, it was smooth, and calming.

"Your desire runs deep, you have known this from the first night you saw her, this necklace is for you to give to her, when the time is right." I could not recognize who the voice belonged to, but I put the necklace in my pocket.

I hurried off to go see Heidi, hoping that she would be awake, and maybe even talking.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the bright sunlight, I squinted, and saw something blurry. When my eyes focused, I saw that it was Legolas, I smiled. He had his hand in mine, and looked into my eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me.

"Yes, the pain is not that severe, but it still hurts." I said, looking down at the bandage.

"Good, so what happened?" He asked.

I told him the whole story of Verisiel, and how she kidnapped me, and tried to suck all of the powers out of me. Then I told him of Voronwë, and how he tried to kiss me. At that part I saw anger in Legolas's eyes. When I told him of the orcs, and when I found him he calmed down.

"I am sorry that you had to go through all of that." He told me.

"Thank you for trying to find me, and for everything else, like staying with me while hope seemed to fade away." I said, in gratitude of him.

"You are very welcome." He told me, "Heidi, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, after you have enough rest, I was wondering if I could show you something." He said, being a little hesitant.

"Of course, what are you going to show me?" I asked, in curiosity.

He smiled, mischievously, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out." He said, I smiled back, "I will come back later to take you."

"Okay, I will see you later." I said, then I tried to get some sleep, and eventually did, but I could barely rest, not knowing where he would take me.

I called Arwen in here to help me get ready for the surprise. She dressed me up in a cream long-sleeve dress, with sliver, and dark green outlines. She put my hair down, with a braid on the side, and as for the shoes, some dark green flats. Arwen tried to put jewelry on me, but I resisted, I did not really want to wear that I wanted to keep it simple, yet beautiful.

* * *

That evening, I found myself outside of her door, getting ready to knock, but something was stopping me, was it nerves? Why would I be nervous, I knew that I liked Heidi, but I could do this! I knocked on the door quietly, and heard a muffled "Come in!", and opened the door. My gaze fell upon Heidi, she looked gorgeous.

"You look great." I said, she smiled.

"Thanks, Legolas." She told me, "So where are you taking me?"

"I suppose I can show you now." I said, smiling at her.

I walked along the path leading towards the only waterfall in Mirkwood, I hoped that she would like it. We both heard the sound of rushing water, and the coolness of the breeze. I held Heidi, making sure that she would not get hurt, I also had her eyes covered.

"Can I open them now?" She asked, we were there, and I looked at the view for a second.

"Yes." I said, and I let my hands come away from her face, and saw the pleasure in her eyes as she looked at the spectacular beauty of the waterfall.

"Oh, Legolas, this is amazing!" She exclaimed.

She turned around to looked at me.

"Thank you for taking me here." She said, smiling.

I realized how close we were, I leaned in, and she came closer. Our lips met, and I closed my eyes, sparks flew. After a few minutes we broke the kiss, looking into each other's eyes. We kissed once more, and this kiss was filled with more passion, and emotion than ever, I felt as if I was the luckiest elf in the world, kissing the one whom I love.

**Okay, Phew! Long chapter! I hope that you guys liked it! Onto reviews! TheUniverseistheLimit, I hope that you liked this chapter! At least I got her out of Verisiel's evil grasp, and made a sort of happily ever after! Yay! Haha, but some of the elves did die :(. horsegirl0403, I'm sorry about the major cliffe, and the LONG update! I hope that you liked this chapter, thanks for the review! sandra v, I'm glad you like this story, and Heidi! I hope that you liked this chapter too, thanks for the review! Thanks for reading guys! And please don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! Hooray for another chapter! I would like to tell you guys that I won my first ever tennis tournament on Tuesday! Yay! I would also like to thank everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story, I couldn't have done this without you guys! Okay, enough of my gabbing, here's Chapter 10 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy, and please review:)**

**Chapter 10**

We broke the kiss, and there was a silence. A silence where you could only hear the slight rustling of the trees against the wind. I looked up into his eyes, they were icy, and like sapphires they were. I felt as if I could not breathe, being under his gaze, I finally came out of my trance, and my cheeks started to blush, and turn bright red. We interlaced hands, and his face glowed.

"Thanks again for taking me here, it was beautiful." I said, breaking the quietness of the evening.

"You are welcome, but the night is not over yet." He said, tugging my arm, walking up the hill "We still have one thing to do."

I giggled, "And what could be better than this?" I asked keeping him in the same spot.

He just laughed, and lead me up the hill. We walked by some pillars of the Mirkwood castle, this was a place that I had not been to yet. The first thing I noticed was music, _"Oh shoot!"_ I thought, _"We are going to dance!". _I placed a fake smile on, and Legolas lead me to the center of an open floor with bronze tiles lined across the bottom.

"I am just telling you for precaution, but I am not a good dancer." I said, laughing at myself.

"No matter, just follow my lead." He said.

I flipped my hair behind my shoulders, "So what do I do?" I asked, confused.

"First, I will put my hands on your waist, and then you will put your hands on my shoulders." He instructed, I did what he told me, laughing at myself.

"Now what?" I asked, I had a feeling that I would not be good at the next part.

"Okay so, step with your right foot, forward-" He was cutoff by me stepping on his toe.

I gasped, "I am so sorry!" I said.

"It is fine, I am here to teach you." He said.

We tried that movement several more times, and I eventually got it, and we were dancing. I felt as if time was standing still, and Legolas, and I were the only two people on Middle Earth at the moment.

* * *

The music had all faded out, and we were dancing, only to the sound of the wind, whistling through the bushes. When she had finally got the hang of dancing, she looked graceful, and light on her feet. I smiled, and felt, happy. Morning would probably be here in a couple of hours, but we did not care, we just wanted each other.

We neared the final move of our dance, I could sense that she was getting fatigued, I was getting a little tired my self, so I decided to spin her, and let her fall into my arms. I was about halfway through the move, when I felt Heidi wince with pain, she crouched over, clutching at her stomach.

"I am sorry, I should have been more careful, knowing that you are not fully healed." I said, helping her back up.

"It is fine, just a little sore." She said, that was a lie, I read her mind, "Maybe we should get some sleep?"

"Yes, of course." I said, hesitating for a moment, I probably not get any sleep tonight.

I continued to help her up, and she finally got up, I held her hand all the way up to her room. She opened the door, and began to walk in, but then suddenly turned around, and kissed me.

"Thanks again." She smiled, and closed the door silently.

I was left there for a couple of moments, looking like a fool in a trance. When I came to, I went back to my room, and fell onto my bed, with my arms crossed above my head, thinking about the whole night. It replayed in my mind over, and over again, the kiss. I could feel something, like a connection. I sighed, thinking of the incident with the dance, I should have been more careful, she was gravely injured, and woke up a day ago! I only hoped that she was alright.

* * *

I got into my bed, slightly wincing from all of the sharp pains in my stomach. Though it was not from my wound. I blew out the candles in my room, and slipped under the covers, I was so tired after today, it would be dawn in a couple of hours. I instantly fell into a deep sleep, and had no dreams.

I woke up the next morning, to a knock on the front door.

"Heidi, Heidi!" The voice said, I recognized it as Arwen, "Let me in!"

I groaned, and threw my pillow on the floor, and groggily walked to the door, in a very unladylike manner.

"What is it?" I said, whining.

"Wow, someone is not very pleasant today!" She stated, walking towards my bed.

I found my brush, and started to comb through my tangled hair, "So why did you want to come here?" I asked again, in a nicer tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to know how things went last night with, _Legolas_?" She joked, laughing, "I heard he took you dancing."

"Yes, yes he did, and we looked at that magnificent waterfall." I said, recalling the events from last night.

"So did anything else happen?" She asked grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "No, well, um." I said, I was starting to blush.

"What happened?" Arwen repeated, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Um, we might have, well, kissed." I said, Arwen's face lit up as soon as I said the word "kiss".

"He did, what!" She exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Yeah, he kissed me." I said shyly.

"So how did, you guys, well, how did it all happen?" She asked, being intent.

"Well, he took me to see the waterfall, and I told him that it was amazing, and we were so close, and it just happened." I said, smiling at the memory.

Arwen smiled widely, "Do you love him?" She asked me, I looked at her, and tried to decide my feelings all in that one moment.

The feelings I felt for him, were very similar to the ones I felt towards Chad...wait, that meant that I did love him. Butterflies started to form in my stomach, thinking of the word "love".

I smiled, "I, I think I do." I said, Arwen was giddy with excitement.

"Oh my!" She squealed, "That is so sweet!"

"Yeah." I said, in between her babbling about Legolas, and I, over, and over again.

She finally stopped dead in her tracks, "How are you going to tell him, the um, secret?" She asked, putting a serious face on.

I put the brush down, and looked at the ground. I had not thought of that yet, would he even like me knowing that I could never give him elflings? I frowned, maybe I should not let this relationship go on, and just stop it now.

"Arwen, I do not think I can love him, he will not like me, knowing-" I was cutoff by her, with her eyes widened.

"Heidi!" She exclaimed, "Do not think like that, if he truly loves you he will have feelings for you even if you cannot bear children."

I thought on that for a moment, he had not told me that he loved me yet, so I might still be able to save myself, but I could just make up something to tell Arwen, so she would not be mad.

"Okay." I said, secretly lying to her.

"Good, I will meet you downstairs for breakfast." She smiled, and walked out of the door.

I sighed, I could not have been more stupid! I did not see how he would love me knowing that he would not be able to have his own elflings. A tear slid down my cheek, and I wiped it away. I stood up from my bed, and got dressed in a white gown, and a pair of gold flats. I fixed my hair with my original braid, and walked out the door, heading towards the breakfast table.

* * *

I sat at the breakfast table with Elladan, and Elrohir. They were both talking about the feast tonight, I had forgotten about that, they were also debating on which elleth they would take. Elladan was going to ask Tauriel, I snickered, that would be nice to watch. I was lost in thoughts, I could ask Heidi.

"Who are you taking Legolas?" Elladan asked me, I was startled.

"What, oh I do not know yet." I said.

"I think you should take Heidi, I think she fancies you." Elrohir said, while taking a bite of his food.

"Oh, well." I said, then I heard someone come down from the stairs, it was Heidi, shortly followed by Arwen, I blushed, and the twins laughed.

"Hello, everyone." Heidi greeted, sitting by Elrohir.

The twins smirked, "Heidi, Legolas over here has something to ask you." Elrohir said, looking over at me, I glared at him, then smiled at Heidi.

"Oh, would you like to accompany me to the feast tonight?" I asked, nervously fiddling with my hands.

She looked at me surprised, "Sure." She said, and then smiled.

* * *

What was I thinking? I was trying to not fall in love with him! I sighed looking down at my plate, picking at my food, I was not all that hungry, I usually was not.

"I will meet you all later." I said, dismissing myself.

I was going to go practice with my blade in the fields, just in case something were to happen. I went to change into hunting clothes, and grab my sword. When I was finished I left for the fields, it was a long walk so I had time to clear my mind of all of the problems with, well, life in general right now. I started to duel with one of the soldiers, practicing near me, he won most of the duels, but he had practiced way longer than I had. His name was Thalion.

"Thanks again, Thalion, for practicing with me." I said, smiling.

After I was done, I decided to go look at the archery fields, even though I was terrible at it, I was still intrigued. I sat down in the tall grass, and thought about everything, including Legolas. If I told him my situation, would he love me? I sighed, then a voice spoke in my head _"Chad loved you."_ The voice spoke. Maybe he would love me? I smiled, and stood up, instantly I felt pains in my lower abdomen, there it was again. I had felt pain in my stomach all day, it was probably something I ate. I just ignored it, and continued walking to the castle. On the way, I saw Tauriel, and I greeted her.

"Tauriel, is it, hello." I greeted.

"Oh, Heidi, I am glad to see that you are doing okay." She said.

"Yes, I am feeling much better, I never really thanked you, for helping me." I said, "I just wanted to thank you, that really meant a lot to me, you really saved my life."

"You are very welcome." She said, smiling, "I heard that you will be accompanying Legolas to the feast tonight."

_"Wow, the word travels fast, but he is a prince after all." _I thought, "Yes, yes I am." I said, my cheeks flushing slightly.

Tauriel smiled, "Well I hope the best for you two." She said.

"Has anyone asked you yet?" I asked, trying to break the slightly awkward silence.

"Yes, Elladan did, but I am still debating on whether to go, or not, you see I was thinking I would go train while the archery fields are empty." She admitted.

I looked at her confused, "Well, if it is not too bold to say, I think that you should go, you do not get many chances to go to dances, well at least I do not." I said, laughing at myself somewhat.

She beamed, "Okay, I guess I will go, actually I will go tell Elladan right now." She told me, "Would you like to walk with me?"

"Of course." I said, grinning.

* * *

We arrived at the castle, and Tauriel started to approach Elladan, who was standing outside the castle, with his brother. She looked nervous, and hesitated.

"Maybe I should not do this." She said, turning, and starting to walk away, I stopped her.

"No, come on, you are Tauriel, a warrior of Mirkwood, and you are probably one of the bravest people I know." I said, she started to show a smile, "You can do this."

She turned around to look at him again, and slowly started to walk over to him. He heard her footsteps on the ground, and turned to look at her.

"Oh Tauriel." Elladan said, looking surprised, "What is the matter?"

"Oh, well, I just, um, wanted to tell you that I would love to go with you to the feast this evening." She said, her cheeks turning a somewhat shade of light pink.

Elladan's face lit up, "Great, thank you, my lady." He said, gently lifting up her hand, and kissing it.

"I will see you then." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

He let go of her hand, and she walked over towards me, with a face that could light up anybody's day. She came up to me, and started to just smile, and blush, I had never thought that she would be the type to do this.

"He looked happy, and thank you!" She said hugging me.

"You are very welcome." I said, then I turned to her, "Now what are we going to get you to wear?"

* * *

**Woohoo, another chapter completed! What will happen with Heidi? Will she tell Legolas her secret? And how will things go with Tauriel's dress shopping event? Onto reviews! Dancing-Chesnut, I know! I really loved writing that part! I hope you liked this chapter too. princess of lorien, Yeah, I love the end too:) Thanks for the review:) TheUniverseidtheLimit, Thanks again for the review, and the compliments on Legolas, and Heidi:) Also you will just have to wait, and see if Verisiel will get her ****revenge. Thank you so much guys, for the amazing reviews, I really love them:) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay guys, another chapter, HOORAY! Thank you all so much for all of the favorites, reviews, and follows, I love them! I will try to update this story every Thursday, or Friday now. Okay so here's Chapter 11, in "Holding a Heart".**

**Chapter 11**

"No, I am NOT wearing that!" Tauriel declared, as I held up a light green ruffled dress.

"Just try it on, it might look great on you!" I pleaded, holding it out for her to take.

"No, I will not wear it, I have never worn a dress in my life." She admitted, shaking her head furiously.

"Please, just see how it looks." I said, trying to persuade her.

She looked up, and reluctantly gave in, "Fine!" She said, grabbing the dress, and going into the changing room.

I smiled, and tried to imagine her in that dress, I was almost positive that it would look great on her. I heard several grunts, and questions like "What is this?" come from the room where she was changing. She finally emerged from the room, and smoothed the dress down, and looked at me disappointed.

"How do I look?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

She actually looked amazing in the dress, I pulled it down a bit to fix it, and it was perfect. I smiled, thinking that my work was done.

"Perfect, I will do your hair, and maybe you should put some jewelry on." I said, her eyes widened on the "jewelry" part.

"Okay, you can fix my hair, and pick my dress, but NO jewelry, I still want to be myself." She said to me.

"Alright, Elladan will be shocked when he sees you." I said, complimenting her.

"Well Legolas will be amazed by you, and speaking of dresses, what are you wearing?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

I ran to my closet, and opened the doors, Tauriel gawked at how many dresses, shoes, and accessories I had. I eyed all of the dresses, and picked out the perfect one. A dark blue satin dress, with a bit of ruffles on the sleeves, and white trim. I paired the dress with white flats.

"There, that is what I will wear." I said, showing the clothes to her, her face lit up.

"Go try it on." She said, I looked up at her, "Go, and put it on, I want to see it!"

"Okay." I told her, running off into the dressing room.

I slipped my clothes off, and the dress slid onto me. The dress flattered me in many ways, being fitted around the hips, and chest. I put the white flats on, and stepped out of the room. Tauriel saw me, and beamed.

"You look beautiful!" She exclaimed, eyeing the dress, and the shoes.

"So do you." I said, she blushed, and she laughed a bit.

"Legolas will love you even more after he sees you." She told me.

"And Elladan will be the exact same." I replied.

* * *

I was at the archery fields, shooting the target. I released an arrow, and it hit the middle of the bullseye. I smiled, this was one thing I loved, archery, it always calmed me down when my day had been hectic, and I had lots of nerves. I really was on edge right now, what would I say to Heidi the whole night? What if I did something wrong? As I was thinking about all of this, I freed another arrow from my bow, and it struck slightly to the left of the center. I sighed, I needed to stop thinking about the bad things, I always had a habit of doing that. What I needed to occupy my mind with was many of the great things that had occurred the night before. I thought about the kiss. My lips moving against her soft ones, our hands intertwining together, and slowly dancing, her soft green eyes fluttering, and looking at me. She was smiling. I loved her smile, that smile could light up my whole day.

"Prince Legolas?" One of the advisors said, "The feast will be in a couple of hours."

I quickly got up, "What time is it?" I asked.

"It is almost four hours past noon." He answered.

The feast would be in two hours, "Thank you." I told him, I walked up to the castle, and ran up to my room.

I met my father in the hallway leading to my quarters.

"Adar." I greeted.

"Ion nin, are you getting ready for the feast?" He asked looking at me.

"Yes, you see I was just about to change into some nicer looking clothes." I replied, pointing to the door.

"Oh, I hear you are taking Heidi of Rivendell." He said, smiling a bit.

I started to feel my face burning up, "Yes, but why do you ask?" I asked him, wondering why he would be asking about Heidi.

"Legolas, I see the way you look at her, and when you talk about her, there is a whole new kind of joy showing from within you." My father said.

He had just exposed all of my feelings about her, but how did he know?

"How did you come to find out?" I asked him.

"It was the same way I felt about your mother." He admitted, smiling sadly, I was surprised that he even talked about her, he always wanted to change the subject when it came to _mom, _"Legolas, I have to ask you this, do you love her?"

My heart skipped a beat when he mentioned the word _love_, my feelings ran deep for Heidi, so I guess that meant that what I felt, was love. I smiled widely.

"Yes, father, I think I do love her." I said, my cheeks flushing a bit.

"Well then ion non, I have something for you." He said, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a sliver ring, made to look like the leaves on the Mallorn trees.

"Father, I-" I started, he cut me off, I was about to say that I could not take the ring, it had been my mother's, and my father always looked after it.

"Give this to her when the time is right, Legolas." He said, placing the ring in my hands, I clasped it, and looked at it.

The ring was glinting in the light of the hall, and was just perfect. What I wanted to do was just to run downstairs, and give the ring to her. I also recognized what this gesture was from his father, he was letting me have the choice to marry her. I would need to consult her father on the idea, that was one of the problems, she had never said anything to me about her father, ever. I sighed, what if her father did not approve of me, my dreams would come crashing down.

"Thank you, Adar." I told my father, smiling.

"You are welcome, ion nin." He said, "I will take my leave."

He walked away, and I continued walking the way down the hall towards my room. I stopped in front of my door, and took the ring out of my pocket, I watched it glitter in the candlelight, I beamed, it would be Heidi's one day, and I was sure of it.

* * *

"Ow!" Tauriel cried, I was trying to do her fair, and it was a little messy.

"Sorry, there are some tangles in your hair." I apologized, trying to make the strokes of the brush softer.

We had been preparing for the dance a while now, and Arwen was with us in the room, watching me fail miserably at doing Tauriel's hair. Arwen already finished getting ready, even though she would not go with anybody.

"No, let me do it." Arwen suggested, I was done doing hair, I never was really good at it anyway.

"Okay." I said, handing her the brush, and watching her braid a fantastic dutch braid with ease.

I was surprised at how fast Arwen did her hair, it took her only five minutes to braid it. Tauriel gazed into the mirror, and her face lit up.

"Arwen this is beautiful!" She said, thanking her over, and over.

"Thank you, and I still cannot believe you are going to accompany Elladan to the dance, are you sure you want to do this?" She joked.

"Yes I am sure, and Heidi, are you sure that you want to go with Legolas?" She asked, I needed to say something, or else they would suspect something.

"Of course!" I exclaimed, putting on a fake happy face.

"Well they did kiss, so that makes it obvious." Arwen stated, Tauriel's eyes widened at the word "kiss".

"Really, I had no idea, that is great." She exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yes, it was amazing, I felt as if I was in a whole different world, and everything I was, had been, and was going to be, al vanished, and turned into one word..." I trailed, trying to find the word, I knew what it was, but I did not want to admit it, because I was speaking the truth.

"What word?" Asked Arwen, they were sitting there on the edge of their seat.

I decided to admit that I loved him, I felt like every one of my emotions for him were all caught up in some sort of dam, filling up, getting ready to spill, "Love." I told them, they giggled, and smiled in awe.

"Now it is your turn to get ready." Arwen said, I already had my shoes, and dress on.

"Okay." I said, switching places with Tauriel, and placing myself in the chair.

"What should we do with your hair?" Arwen asked, "Hmm, how about a braid on the side of your head, and leaving your long waves down?"

She was speaking gibberish to me, so I just agreed with her, "That is fine." I said, not knowing what she was going to do.

Arwen made me cover my eyes until she was finished, it took her a while, and Tauriel was squealing sometimes, and I would laugh at that. I felt the slight tugging, and switching of the pieces while Arwen was braiding. I could tell that she was almost done when she tied a braid off. Tauriel, and Arwen both gasped, and started to giggle.

"Okay, open your eyes." Arwen said.

I looked in the mirror, and saw myself in the mirror, only my hair was braided beautifully on the side, and down, all at the same time. I stood up, and looked at Arwen, I was beaming.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, hugging her by surprise.

"Oh, you are welcome." She said, hugging me back, "You look absolutely gorgeous."

I thanked her over, and over again, and looked at my appearance one more time.

"Tauriel, do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Oh my, it is time to leave, I see elves heading down to the dining hall already!" She said, looking out my window, we hurried off to the feast.

* * *

I walked out of my door to go meet Heidi. I was wearing a light blue tunic with blue leggings. I was going to wait for her on the steps so I could see her come out, and I could walk her over there. I went outside of my door, and walked down the stairs to meet her. I was there for a couple of minutes, and then I heard footsteps, and looked up to see Heidi, in a dark blue dress. My heart skipped a beat, and I did a double take, she looked beautiful as always. I smiled, and I saw her blush a bit, and then smile a bit. She walked down the steps, and I held out my arm for her to take.

"You look beautiful tonight." I complimented.

"Thank you." She said, taking my arm.

She looked happy, but there was something about her tonight that did not seem right, she was trying to hide something, but I did not know what.

* * *

When he smiled at me, I felt hurt, I was just going to leave him, he looked truly happy when he was around me, and I was overjoyed when I was with him. I forced a smile, and looked up at him. We saw the dining hall was close, and hurried our pace so that we would not miss anything. When Legolas tripped I almost busted out in laughter, and he chuckled at himself, I had started to blush.

"We better hurry." He suggested, I nodded, and followed his lead.

We arrived a little late, and sat down next to Tauriel, Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. Tauriel, and Elladan looked like they were having a good time, and I was happy for them.

"Well look who is late, as usual." Elrohir taunted, jokingly.

Legolas laughed, sarcastically, "Well when you were summoned to that council in Rivendell a couple of years ago, we found you in your room sleeping!" Legolas countered, that sounded like Ro alright.

Elrohir smirked, "You will never let that one rest, will you Las?" He asked.

We all laughed, and started talking about the other memories, even though I had only been here for a couple of years, I had seen my fair share of mischief done by the twins. The food was served, and Thranduil spoke about the victory, and gave a toast. We drank the wine, it was strong, but good.

After about an hour, Elrohir had about four glasses of wine, and was laughing like crazy. He was delirious, and his words were slurring. I laughed at him, he was obviously drunk.

"And that was the first time I shot a bow." Elrohir finished, I laughed at him, and everyone else was practically dying of laughter.

A few minutes some music started to play, that meant that we were going to, _dance_. I gulped, and tried to remember what Legolas taught me last night. _"Right foot, then left forward." _I thought to myself going over the motions over, and over again. Elladan stood up, and held his hand out for Tauriel to take, she blushed.

"May I have this dance, Lady Tauriel?" He asked, being a gentlemen.

She looked up at him with joy in her eyes, "Of course, and please just call me Tauriel." She told him, and he lead her out onto the dance floor.

Legolas asked me to dance, and I accepted, blushing, and smiling all at the same time. I accompanied him to the dance floor, and we got ready to dance. He put his hands on my waist, and I felt the butterflies in my stomach, as I felt his touch. I placed my hands on his shoulder, and started to dance. A couple of songs played, and we danced gracefully to the songs.

The last song came up, and it was the same one as last night, I looked up into his blue eyes, and reminisced about the night before. We danced for nearly half of the song, and Legolas spoke up.

"Heidi, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Of course, anything." I said, looking at him.

He hesitated, and then said something that I would never think that I would hear pass his lips, "I-I love you." He said.

My eyes widened, I was ecstatic on the inside, yet afraid of what he would think. The song ended, and I let go of his hands, tears started to well up in my eyes, he looked confused.

"I am sorry, I have to go." I said, dismissing myself.

"Heidi wait, tell me, what is wrong?" He asked, I saw in his eyes that he was hurt, and that pained me even more.

"I am sorry." I told him, I ran out of the dining hall, and made for the forest.

* * *

I pushed through the crowd of elves, trying to get to Heidi. Why would she leave, did she not love me? I was confused, and hurt all at the same time, but I had a feeling that all of the things that she was doing were for a reason.

"Heidi!" I exclaimed, she ran out of the room, I knew where she was going, she was going to the forest.

I knew her, we were alike in many ways, I always went to the forest when I was depressed about my mother. I quickly ran to meet her, I could not lose her again.

* * *

I slumped down onto the stump of a tree, this was where _we _kissed. I cried harder, and tried to keep myself together. all of the emotions that were piled inside of me came spilling out, pain, heartache, and regret. I buried my face in my hands, and then heard footsteps. I lifted my face up, bringing my tear-stained face into the light, it was Legolas.

"Heidi, I am sorry-" I cut him off.

"It is not your fault, it is only mine." I admitted, still crying.

He walked closer to me, and crouched down beside me.

"How is it your fault?" He asked.

Would I tell him? Or would I just lie, and say that I did not love him? I could not keep lies locked up inside of me any longer.

"Legolas, you will not love me knowing what I am about to tell you." I said, looking up at him.

He wiped my face, "Nothing could keep me from loving you any less." He said, my heart felt like it was being stabbed a million times, over, and over again, never stopping.

"I-I know that this seems far ahead, but I need to tell you that , well, I cannot bear children." I admitted, bringing my face into my hands again to cry some more.

He lifted my chin up, "Heidi, I will love you forever, even if we cannot have elflings." He said.

Inside I felt like all of my prayers were answer, he loved me.

"Heidi, I really do love you." He said, I started to smile.

"I love you too." I said the words passed my lips, and I felt so ecstatic when I heard them cut across the air.

He wiped my face of all of the wet tears, and kissed me. It was slow, and filled with love, and passion my lips moving against his, it seemed like forever.

**Okay guys I hope that you liked this chapter! Onto reviews! SparklingDolphin, Thanks for the nice words, and I'm so glad that you like my story:) Doctor Legolas, Well you found out that she does tell her secret, thanks for the review! leala, Thanks for the review, and I'm glad that you like it! DancingChesnut, Thanks for the review, and yeah Tauriel is pretty awesome, and somehow Heidi managed for her to wear a dress, thanks again:) Okay guys thanks for ****reading, and don't forget to review!**

_**Ion**_** nin: My son**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, hooray for a new chapter! You guys don't even know how ecstatic I am about all of these, favorite, follows, and reviews, they really mean a lot to me, thanks guys:) Okay here's Chapter 12, in "Holding a Heart". Enjoy, and please review:)**

**Chapter 12**

I sat there quietly, everything was sinking in. He knew my secret, but still loved me? Why? All that I knew was that I loved him now more than ever. He saw the confusion plastered all over my face, and spoke up.

"Heidi, I promise you, I will always love you." He said looking into me, "Forever, and always."

I smiled, "I will too." I said, pulling him into an embrace.

He sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders, I nuzzled in, and closed my eyes. He leaned his head on mine, I smiled, and breathed in. I felt something in that one moment, a sort of connection, plugging me in somehow. I looked up at Legolas, and he smiled at me.

"You are the one person who understands me, Heidi." Legolas admitted, "No one else ever did, not even my father."

I raised up, and looked at him, "Really?" I asked, he nodded his head.

"Really." He finished.

"We should be getting back to the dance, people will start to wonder where we are." I suggested, standing up.

"Yes, of course." Legolas said, hesitating somewhat.

I knew we were having some sort of moment, but I think we would both be embarrassed if Elladan, or Elrohir walked in on us kissing. I laughed at that thought. When he stood up, I reached for his hand, and smiled. He took it, and grinned back at me.

* * *

For me the news that Heidi gave me was heart wrenching, and somewhat agonizing. I always wanted a family of my own, but I loved her, and I had already made the choice. I could not even imagine how hard this was for her.

We started to walk up the steps that lead towards the dining hall where everyone was, but just then I thought of something. What would happen when Heidi had to leave for Lorien? I could not go with her, because I had my duties here, and my father would not approve, what would I do? They had been here already for a month, and when they came, they usually stayed for a week, or so. Also seeing that Heidi was healed, that would mean that they would leave soon. I was so deep in thought that I did hear Heidi say my name.

"Legolas, Legolas!" She said, brining me out of my trance, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, just thinking." I said.

The next thing I saw was Tauriel run up to Heidi.

"What happened?" She asked, "One minute we saw you guys dancing, and then you were gone?"

"Oh, well, um..." Heidi started, she looked up at me for inspiration.

"We just needed some fresh air." I quickly added. glancing at Heidi.

They others grinned, and elbowed each other. I rolled my eyes at them, and laughed at a very drunken Elrohir, staggering over to us.

"Yeah right!" He slurred, tumbling over his brother.

Heidi chucked, and the others laughed. Arwen put her brother's arm over her shoulder, and rolled her eyes.

"I think it is time for him to leave, excuse me."Arwen said, dragging him away.

"But I still wanted to party..." He trailed, leaving us.

I shook my head, sometimes Ro could really act like an elfling.

* * *

All of us talked for a couple of hours after Arwen returned. There were some jokes, and laughs, but what I really wanted to do was be alone with Legolas. When I felt that connection, there was something just tugging at my heart, wanting to be with him at all times.

Tauriel yawned, "I think that it is time that we all should get some rest." She said, we all agreed it was really late.

She stood up, and took Elladan's hand. He lead her up to her room. I started to blink furiously, I just wanted to go to sleep now.

"I think that I will be going to bed now." I said to Legolas, he stood up, and our hands intertwined as we came to my bedroom.

"Goodnight Legolas, quel kaima." I told him, switching from the common tongue into Sindarin.

"Goodnight, meleth nin." He said, smiling, I closed the door slowly, then he stopped it, "If you need anything, my room is just down the hall."

"Okay." I said, blushing a bit, "Thanks."

I closed the door, and went to change into my nightgown. It was a soft green that made my eyes pop. I took my necklace off, and laid it on the nightstand next to my bed. Taking my hair out of the braid, I thought of the series of events that had occurred that night. I was still in shock that he still loved me, I smiled at that. I lay my shoes on the nightstand, and crawl into bed. I instantly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to a soft knock at the door. I raised up, and made my way to the door. Once again it was Arwen, she looked sad though.

"Arwen, what is it?" I asked, "Is something wrong?"

She hesitated, "Well, sort of..." She trailed off.

"What is it, tell me?" I urged.

She looked at me, "I know that you, and Legolas have something, but seeing that you are on the mend... I was thinking that we could go to Lorien soon." She told me.

I had never thought of that. I would have to leave him for a long time, we would not be together for about six months at the least.

"When do we leave?" I asked her.

"Elladan thinks that we need to depart soon, he said in the next two days." She admitted sadly.

"Oh." I said, sighing a bit.

Ever since I had feelings towards Legolas, I was happy. Truly happy.

"Heidi, you will need to tell him." Arwen said.

"I know, I will tell him today." I said, "I am going to get dressed now."

"Okay." Arwen said, closing the door.

* * *

I sat up from my bed, and stretched out my arms, I had slept in late. I usually never do. The sun shone through the cloth draped across my window, lighting up the whole room. I smiled. I went to get my regular hunting clothes on, sheathing my knives, and strapping my bow across my back, and making sure that all of my arrows were in my quiver.

I opened the door, and was surprised to see Heidi. There was something wrong though.

"Heidi." I said, stunned, "What is it?"

"I need to talk to you." She said, I opened the door for her to come in.

She looked around my room, thank the Valar that I cleaned it the other day.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked, with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, well as you know we are supposed to be heading for Lorien soon, and we are leaving either tomorrow, or the next day." She said, it was as if I just hit a wall.

"What?" I stuttered, she could not leave, we were supposed to be together, forever.

"Yes, Arwen told me this morning." She sighed, "I came to tell you, because I really care about you, and well, I love you."

I looked into her eyes, they were sad, and I could tell that she did not want to go through with her plan to go to Lorien. Maybe she could stay here with me?

"Stay with me." I said quietly.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Stay with me here in Mirkwood, we could be here together for the summer." I exclaimed, looking excitedly into her eyes, holding her hands in mine.

"Legolas." She urged, she was about to say "no", but I stopped her.

"I want to be with you, Heidi." I said, "Remember what you told me last night, "forever, and always"."

"Legolas I love you so much, but I do not know if I can do this." She said.

"For the summer, please I just-" I cut myself off, and kissed her.

"Legolas." Heidi breathed, in between the kiss.

I ended the kiss, and held my hands on her face, "Please." I said, only hoping that we could be together.

She looked down, and then raised her head back up, and smiled, "Yes." She said.

I beamed, and kissed her again, "We need to inform the others." I said quickly.

I was filling up with joy, and it was amazing. I would be with her for the whole summer. It was late spring right now, but I would make the best of my time with her.

* * *

Spending the summer with Legolas only seemed like a dream right now. He took my hand, and we told the others about our great news.

"Really?" Tauriel exclaimed.

Arwen looked happy, but I could tell that she was not so fond of the idea that she would not see me for a long time. I took her somewhere private so we could talk about this.

"Arwen, I am sorry that you-" She cut me off.

"Heidi, fate wanted you here, fate wanted you with Legolas, and I respect that." She told me, smiling slightly, "Do not worry about me, I will be back in about six months, and then we can leave for Rivendell."

I pulled her in for an embrace, "Thank you Arwen, for understanding." I said.

"I just want you to be happy." She told me smiling, "Could you help me pack though?"

"Of course." I said smiling.

We walked upstairs to get Arwen's things packed. As I was folding a dress, she spoke up.

"Heidi, I need to tell you something." She said, I walked over to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is about the future." She said, looking at me directly in the eyes.

"What about the future?" I asked, walking over to her.

She smiled, "I only had this vision after I left you this morning, you, it showed you, and Legolas happy as could be." She said.

"Really." I said enlightened by the whole thing.

"Yes, and when the vision occurred to me, I just knew that you were not going to come with us." She admitted.

"Thank you again Arwen, you have been there for me since the beginning, and you are my closest friend." I said, hugging her tightly.

"I am going to miss you dearly, Heidi." She said.

Arwen started to tear up a bit she wiped away some of the tears, laughing at herself.

"I really hate goodbyes." She said.

I looked at the bracelet, this was the one that we had given each other a couple of days after we met.

"We still have today, Arwen." I said, smiling mischievously.

* * *

The day was gone in a flash, and I still could not believe I would not get to see her for that long. Arwen told me ore about Aragorn, he seemed right for her, and they looked like they were in love in my eyes. I was happy, and sad for her all at the same time, the problem with their relationship was that Arwen was immortal, and Aragorn was not. I could not bear to see my friend diminish, because of the immense grief that would cause her, but for now they could love. I sighed, that would be a tough time.

It was nightfall, and I could not get to sleep, and I was starving. I decided that I would go downstairs, and get a little something to eat.

I slipped out of bed cautiously, and I walked out of my door. I walked quietly downstairs, but when it came to the last step, it creaked. I winced, and looked over my shoulder. Hopefully nobody heard me.

I went to the kitchen, and grabbed some lembas, taking a small bit of it. I started to walk out of he kitchen, when I saw Arwen.

"Having a midnight snack are we?" She joked.

"I was starving!" I whined, I usually did not eat anything.

"Well maybe you should eat more." Arwen whispered.

I laughed slightly, I had no appetite most of the time. I remembered that I would not see her for a while, and hugged her.

"I am going to miss you." I said sadly.

"Heidi, I will see you again in no time." She said, smiling.

Then she took my lembas wafter, and took a bite of it.

"Hey!" I said, we both laughed, "I am even going to miss that."

She started cracking up. When we finally got serious, I spoke up.

"Okay, we should go to bed, you need to be resting before your journey to Lorien." I suggested.

"Yes, I should." Arwen said.

We walked upstairs to our rooms.

"Goodnight, Arwen." I said.

She laughed, "Goodnight, Heidi." She said.

**Okay yay for another chapter! How will Heidi take everything when Arwen is not there? When will Legolas give her the ring? Onto reviews! DancingChesnut, Thanks for the review, and I hope I did better with the comma thing in this chapter. Also Heidi is a half-elf. I will also try to make things more realistic:) Thanks again! Doctor Legolas, Thanks for the review, and yes! Elladan, and Tauriel are going out, lol! But they are going to be ****separated for a while:( Thanks again! SparklingDolphin, I am so happy that you like my story! I also love all of your reviews, and I hope that you liked this chapter:) Thanks for reading guys, and please don't forget to review!**

**Quel Kaima= Sleep Well**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys! Yay for a new chapter! I am just so excited about these next few chapters, a lot will be going on. I am also sorry to tell you that I am going back to school on Tuesday:( I will still be writing though! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I love them. Okay here's Chapter 13 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy, and please review!**

**Things in italics are either thoughts or elvish.**

**Chapter 13**

**Heidi**

I awoke early in the morning knowing that today was the day; Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir were leaving. The sunrise was a burning pattern of yellows, oranges, and dark reds. I peeled the covers off of myself, and stepped onto the cold hard stone floor. I shivered, and found a rug to keep my feet warm with.

I got dressed in a dark pair of riding pants, with a green top, and a chestnut vest. I found some boots, and slipped them on and then I fixed my hair in a braid. I walked out of my bedroom and greeted the elves standing in the stairwell, before making my way towards Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen.

"I was wondering when you would show up." Elrohir said dryly.

"At least I was not _that _late." I said laughing. That was just Elrohir's personality, and I accepted that.

A few minutes later Tauriel made an appearance with Legolas not that far behind. She and Elladan exchanged glances, and I felt bad for them; I think something had been going on between them since the feast.

When they had packed everything onto the horses, I went to go hug Arwen, and tell her goodbye.

She smiled sadly, "I will miss you Heidi." She said, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I will too, Arwen, take care of the twins for me." I said jokingly.

"I will try to." She replied with a slight chuckle.

I pulled away from the hug, and she mounted her horse. I hugged Elladan, and said goodbye to him. That meant Elrohir was last.

"What about me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Elrohir, I guess that I will miss you." I said laughing a slightly.

"Farewell, and take it easy on Legolas over there." He commented, I punched his arm, "Hey, what was that for.

"Do not say things like that!" I said laughing.

"Alright." He said rolling his eyes, I hugged him, and he swung himself onto the horse.

They started to ride out into the distance and I stayed until I could only see the vague shadow of their horses. I sighed, and turned around to see Tauriel; she was going to be a great friend in Arwen's absence as well. I looked to Legolas; the sunrise bathed him in the bright light, enhancing his handsome features. After all this time he still made me blush, and as I walked over to him, he smiled.

"It is a shame that they are gone." I said.

"Yes, we had some really...I should say_ amusing _moments." He said. It was true; we had created some wonderful moments over the last week, and I would treasure them.

"Yes, we have indeed." I said and he put his arm around me.

I snuggled into him, relishing in the warmth of his body and his strong arms around me. I closed my eyes for a minute thinking of everything that had happened over the course of the last month and I could feel my heart beating like a drum inside of my chest.

"I think that it is time for breakfast." Legolas said, breaking the melancholy silence, and I opened my eyes.

I breathed a heavy sigh, "Okay." I said smiling.

We interlaced hands, and walked to the dining hall, meeting with Tauriel on the way. I sat next to her at the table and I was thinking about what I would do today; perhaps I could practice swordplay, or maybe archery? No, not archery, I was terrible at it. Perhaps swordplay was better after all, maybe I could spar against Legolas? I laughed a little at that, he would probably beat me; of course he was way older than me, and had much more experience. A romantic walk together seemed a better idea; one that I was certainly better suited for.

Before I knew it breakfast was over and I had spent most of the time daydreaming. Legolas came up to me afterwards.

"Heidi are you alright, you did not speak at all during breakfast." He said, with a look of concern.

"Yes I am alright I was just thinking." I said, "Would you like to take a walk with me later?"

He smiled, "Of course."

I beamed at him, "Maybe after lunch?"

"Perfect."

After breakfast, I went back up to my room and grabbed my sword. I traced my hand along the thin carvings in elvish. The inscription read:

_"Strong you can be with a sword, yet the mind is the best weapon."_

I put the sword back in it's sheath, and walked out the door. I started to walk to the fields, then I saw Tauriel.

"Tauriel." I said, she just stood there, immobile.

I was concerned, so I walked over to her watching as tears streamed down her cheeks. I could never imagine her crying, she was always so tough, and she never cried.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed.

She noticed me, and still stood there.

"Yes, I am fine its just...today I-" She stopped, and cried more.

"What?" I asked, brining her into an embrace.

"Today it has been a year since both of my parents sailed for Valinor." She said sadly.

I understood how she felt. When I had lost Chad, I was a complete mess. I knew what it was like to lose someone dear to me.

"I know how you feel, I lost someone close too." I said hesitantly.

She looked at me, wiping her eyes off with her sleeve.

"Really, who did you lose?" She asked.

"I lost my husband, his name was Chad, and I know elves are only supposed to love once, but I think that I am getting a second chance." I said, "Tauriel, you have to know that hope is always there, hope will never fade."

She smiled, "Thanks you Heidi, I have been trying to keep it off of my mind ever since, but I guess I just could not keep my feelings cooped up anymore." She said, I hugged her again.

We pulled away from the hug, "I was just getting ready to head up for some sword practice and sparring, would you like to join me?" I asked.

"Sure." She said smiling.

* * *

**Legolas**

I went up to the office to finish some reports from my father; I was in charge of overseeing the taxes for the Kingdom and it was a pain, but it had to be done. I started to daydream about the great times that were ahead in my life and I remembered the rings. They were still in my pocket, so I pulled them out, and looked at how they glittered in the light. I knew that I loved her, but somehow the time was just not right yet.

"Still cooped up in this drab old office, huh?" Said a slithering voice.

I reached for one of my knives, I recognized the voice as Verisiel. Rage boiled up inside of me for what she had done to Heidi.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. " I said Harshly "Why are you here?"

"There is no need to be angry, I am just visiting an old friend." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"We are not friends." I said she paused for a moment before coming towards me.

She reached for my hand, "Remember when we used to dance, and hold hands together?"

I turned around immediately breaking away from her, brining my dagger to her neck. She gasped, and her eyes widened in fear.

"There is no 'we' anymore." I said angrily, "Leave now."

"You will regret this." She spat, and then she disappeared but not before I saw the smirk on her face.

I was utterly alone with my thoughts; why had she come back, and what did she mean when she said that I 'would regret this?'. I had many questions, but no answers and I finished up the last report after she left, keeping my knives close.

* * *

**Heidi**

It was almost time for lunch so Tauriel and I started to leave the training fields. Not only was she good at archery, but she was also amazing at swordplay; I'd never had such a fierce opponent. She won almost every single duel and we had laughed a lot at my expense, I was not doing so good today, and when I had tried archery... well lets just say that I could probably get beat by an elfling. I was having a great time today, and it would only get better. I still missed Arwen though. In Rivendell we would always get into loads of trouble. We would pull tricks on Erestor, but never Glorifindel, he would sometimes help us with our pranks. I smiled thinking of the tricks, we had so much fun.

"Have you lived in Rivendell your whole life?" Tauriel asked.

I paused, "Um... yes, yes I have." I said, "Have you lived in Mirkwood your whole life?"

I was trying to change the subject and draw her attention away from my origins.

"Actually, yes." She answered, "You see my mother, and father were very good friends of King Thranduil, my father was a general, and my mother... well they met here in Mirkwood."

I smiled as we entered the dining hall and I searched the room for Legolas, finding him already seated. We hurried up so that we could talk to him. As we got closer I realized that his face was serious.

We sat down, and started to eat our food. We told him of our day, and then I paused.

"What did you do today?" I asked.

"Oh, I just got some reports finished, and some taxes finalized." He answered hesitantly.

"Oh." I said, picking at my food.

Lunch ended, and Tauriel left to go to the armory so she could fix a few things. Legolas, and I decided that we would take our walk now.

We walked hand in hand, gazing at the soft features of the forest. My hand grazed over the top of a thorn bush, pricking it slightly. I winced and looked at the little drop of blood that appeared slightly below my nail.

"Heidi I have to tell you something." He said, I looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"Today when I was checking the taxes, I saw someone." He said, I was confused.

"Who did you see?" I asked confused.

"Verisiel."

That one name made my blood boil. I hated that witch with every fibre of my being; she had caused me so much pain, she had tortured me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she tried to bring back memories of what we used to have together, and I backed away." He said, "Then she said that I would regret it."

I bit my lip nervously at the thought of her being anywhere near me or Legolas. I wanted to just be rid of her forever.

* * *

**Legolas**

I saw the anger flashing through Heidi's eyes at the mention of Verisiel's name. I hated her too after she had kidnapped Heidi and I never wanted to see her again. I decided that she was not worth worrying about, we had a beautiful day ahead of us and it would be a shame to waste it with thoughts of Verisiel.

"We should focus on other things, besides her." I said, pushing a lock of her chocolate brown hair behind her slightly pointed ear.

"That is true, we have each other." She said.

I pulled her in for a loving kiss, and she returned it; I could feel the love, and passion flowing through our bodies and as we kissed I came to a realization, something I had never realized before; Heidi was half-elven.

"You are a peredhil?" I asked breaking the kiss.

"Yes." She breathed.

We pulled away and noticed her features. The slightly wavy brown hair, the dark emerald green eyes, the pink lips, and her olive skin illuminating in the sunlight.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said, smiling.

* * *

**Legolas **

**6 Months Later**

I walked slowly into my father's office. Today I would break the news to him about Heidi not being able to bear children. I was nervous and I knew that he would not take the news well, but nothing could keep me away from Heidi. We had created memories that would never fade or wash away. The past couple of months had been wonderful and I would never forget them.

As I approached his office the knot in my stomach got tighter, and tighter. I nodded at my father's advisor, Maldor. I opened the door to my father's study and entered. I felt as if I was holding my breath under water. When I had opened the door he finally noticed me.

"_My son."_ He said smiling.

He pulled me in for a embrace and I returned it. After I pulled away from the hug I sat down on the soft cushiony chair. I felt the anticipation building with every second. He was looking at a report from one of the vineyards in the kingdom.

_"Why did you come into my office?" _He asked.

When I did not answer immediately he looked up from his paper. I gulped, it was now or never.

_"It is about Heidi."_ I said giving him im some information.

He smiled, _"Did you finally ask her to your betrothed?"_

_"Not exactly."_

_"It would be best if you asked her before she left for Rivendell." _He said looking at his paper once more, _"Is she well?"_

Again I fiddled with my hands nervously in my lap.

_"Father, she has a condition." _I said.

He looked at me with a worried expression.

_"Will she be alright?" _He asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

_"Yes, she will be fine, but this conditions enables her to..." _I paused.

_"To what?"_ He asked.

I sighed, _"To bear children."_

He dropped the pen that was once in his hand. He did not respond for a couple of minutes and I started to get worried.

_"Father, please say something." _I pleaded.

He put his fingers up to his temple, and started to rub them in deep thought.

_"What?" _He asked sharply, his voice cut the tension in the room.

_"I know father, I too was shocked when I heard the news and I-"_ He cut me off.

_"Legolas you cannot marry her."_ He said.

My eyes widened, _"What?"_ I asked in disbelief, "_Please it is not her fault!"_

_"I will not have my line end because of her!" _He commanded.

_"It is not fair, please!"_ I said, _"I love her!"_

_"NO, that is my final answer!" _He said sternly.

I glared at him he was being so unreasonable. I could not believe this! I knew that he would get mad, but not this mad. I started to stomp off and leave I could not sit here one more minute. Then I heard my father speak.

_"Legolas." _He said, I turned around, _"When she departs for Rivendell you will never speak to her again."_

When he was finished I left as quickly as I could. I needed to clear my head.

**Heidi**

Over the summer Legolas, and I were practically inseparable. My time spent in Mirkwood had been the best of my life and we had a summer filled with love, and passion.. I had usually spent my days with him in the forest, or training and he had even taught me to use a bow; though I was still no good. We had spent from early spring to late summer together and I started to think about marriage, but it never came up, and I did not want to take that step yet after all I was going to leave soon. I did not want to leave, even though I missed Arwen, and the twins. Really what I wanted to do was have Mirkwood, and Rivendell mushed together.

I was sitting in a field as my thoughts ran wild and I ran my hand on a patch of grass, thinking of the future. Then I saw Legolas running towards me and I smiled. He started to pick up speed, and he picked me up as I laughed, and kicked.

"Hey!" I said, giving him a small kiss.

"There you are." He said, smiling mischievously, "Are you ready for another duel?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping out of his arms.

" I will race you to the fields." He taunted.

I smirked, "It is on!" I said running with everything I had in me.

Just as I entered the fields I heard a scream. Then I saw a little boy, he was only an elfling.

"Please help, my naneth is dying she will not wake up!" He pleaded.

Legolas ran up, he must have heard the scream as well.

"What happened?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Please help me!" The little boy cried.

**Okay yay for another chapter! Who is the little boy? What did Verisiel want? Onto reviews! Doctor Legolas, Thanks for the review, and yeah it was sad. I also did update "So What Happened?" Thanks again:) DancingChesnut, Thanks for the review, and I hope I fixed some of those mistakes in this chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. SleepyHollow 5, Thanks for the review, and I will try, and update soon. I am just really busy. Thanks again guys for reading, and don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Also thanks for my beta SleepyHollow 5!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys, I am so sorry for the late update! School just started and I am really busy but I will not let this story go down! Haha! Thanks for the reviews, and for everything, you really don't know how much this means to me:) Okay enough of my babbling, here's Chapter 14 in "Holding a Heart". Enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

**Chapter 14**

**Heidi**

"Please!" The little elfling cried.

I saw the sorrow and pain in his eyes as they were misted over and my heart went out to him. We needed to help him and fast.

"Where is your mother?" I asked comfortingly, trying to reassure him with my voice.

The little boy breathed a sigh of relief and started to run a little bit.

"She is in the cottage, follow me!" He said, sprinting towards the home.

As we made great strides to catch up with him, I glanced over at Legolas and he looked worried too. In the distance we saw a cobblestone cottage, _"That must be it."_ I thought and I started to pick up the pace.

The little boy stopped outside of the door, "This is it, thank you so much for helping me."

His voice was so innocent and childlike; he was far too young to have seen his mother go through pain and suffering.

We opened the wooden door and stepped inside the cottage. Once inside, we passed through the living room, and then we went to the little boy's mother's room.

"Daeron." She called weakly, "Bowl."

Daeron quickly went to his kitchen area and found a bowl. He handed it to his mother and she began to retch. I saw Daeron kneeling beside his mother after she'd thrown up in the bowl and as he started to cry, Legolas and I exchanged looks.

"We need to do something." I said to him.

He nodded, "I know, first we need to know if she is wounded."

"I will check." I said moving towards the elleth.

She opened her eyes slightly and she burst into a coughing fit.

"My lady?" I asked softly, "What is wrong?"

She stopped coughing, and looked at me lazily, "Everything...I feel terrible."

I looked down, "What is your name?"

"Talathiel." She said tripping over her name.

She started coughing again, and I turned around to find Legolas' eyes in desperation.

"Are you wounded, Talathiel?" He asked coming closer to the bed, examining the sickly elleth with his eyes.

She shook her head weakly, "No, I am just ill."

I stood up and went to Legolas.

"If she is not wounded what happened to her?" I asked.

Legolas shook his head, "I do not know."

I sighed, we not only needed to help her for Daeron's sake, but this could be something that would effect the whole kingdom.

* * *

**Legolas**

A few hours had passed and we hadn't even the slightest clue of what was wrong with Talathiel. I knew that elves could not get sick, they could only be wounded, and I saw that Heidi was fearful for her as was I but I could tell that she was sorry for the little elfling. I was startled from my thoughts by the sound of Talathiel retching again.

I sighed, "Heidi we need to get her to the healers, they will know what is going on."

"No she will not make it, she is too weak." Heidi said.

What were we going to do about this? Just as I was about to tell Heidi that Talathiel would die if we did not get her to the healers, I saw Daeron getting a piece of fruit from the kitchen; but there was something different. The fruit was shriveled up, sickly almost. Sickly like Talathiel. And then it dawned on me; the fruit was poisoned.

"Daeron do not eat that!" I said quickly, Heidi looked startled by my sudden outburst.

He quickly brought the fruit away from his mouth and put it down on the table. I walked up to the table and examined the fruit.

"What are you doing?" Heidi asked.

"It looks as if this piece of fruit was poisoned." I said.

"How do you know?" Heidi asked.

"You see how it is shriveled up? and the color is different it is darker." I said, "Someone must have tampered with it."

Heidi nodded in agreement, "What should we do?"

"I will have to go and get the antidote." I said.

* * *

"How do you know what kind of poison it is?" She asked.

"I have seen it before, once, long ago an evil sorceress cast a spell upon the kingdom that poisoned the forest and life within it." I said reliving the moments, "I was only an elfling at the time, my best friend, Barion, ate a piece of fruit and died of the poison."

I looked down and remembered the moments with Barion, we would always get into the worst kind of trouble.

"I am sorry." Heidi said.

"I will be alright, right now we need to save Talathiel." I said, starting to head out the door, "I will be back."

Heidi grasped my hand, giving it one last squeeze "I love you."

I looked into her eyes and left. I bolted towards the castle it was a long ways away from here. Our kingdom had extensive borders, though our population dwindled everyday. Our numbers were meager because of the border patrol which claimed the lives of many elves who'd pledged their lives to the protection of the Realm. I could feel an evil growing and the whole kingdom sensed it, the forest was sick and creatures that we'd never seen before, dark creatures, began making their homes within the borders of our woods. They fed off the forest that had been so full of life, leaving it empty, a shell of what it had been.

I finally found the vial and put it in my pocket and ran down the steps, starting towards the cottage. I needed to get there, and fast.

* * *

**Heidi**

It had been nearly an hour since Legolas had left to go get the antidote and Talathiel was not getting any better. She had started to hallucinate and she was burning with a fever.

"Get away from me, you filthy orc!" She screamed, thrashing around.

"I am not an orc, I am trying to help you." I said trying to calm her down.

"Get away!" She bellowed.

Just as I was about to tell her for the one-hundreth time that I was not an orc, Legolas burst in through the doors. I breathed a huge sigh of relief as he walked into the room panting and holding a vial.

"Here it is." He said, still breathing heavy.

I had sent Daeron out of the room so he did not have to see his mother like this but I saw him peeking around the corner from time to time.

"Give it to her." I said, Talathiel looked at us as if we were cold-blooded killers.

"Talathiel." Legolas said, trying to coax her, "Drink this it will make you better."

Legolas handed the small vial to Talathiel, and she knocked out of his hand. Luckily Legolas caught it before it shattered on the ground; I was relieved.

"She will never trust us-" I was cut off.

"Let me give it to her." Said a small voice from around the corner. Daeron.

Legolas looked at me nervously, "Maybe she will trust him." I said.

He handed the vial to Daeron, and the little boy started to walk over to his mother. Talathiel was sweaty, and feverish. Her hair stuck to her head, and she looked at her boy.

"Naneth," He said cautiously, "Please drink this."

Talathiel looked at her son, and Daeron started to open the antidote and pour it down her throat. Talathiel coughed a couple of times, but she got the liquid down.

I looked up at Legolas and smiled. Now all we had to do was pray that the antidote worked.

* * *

**Legolas**

Two hours later it was dark outside. Daeron had asked us if we would like to stay the night in the cottage. Even though the cottage was small it had two rooms; one of them was Daeron's and the other was his mother's. It looked as if Dareon was staying in his mother's room so that meant one thing- Heidi and I would have to share a room.

"Here is my room, I hope that it is big enough." Daeron said, and then left.

Heidi and I stared at the bed, not daring to look at each other.

"You can have the bed I will sleep on the ground." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"No..um... you are royalty, I could not do that." Heidi said.

"I will not sleep in a nice comfortable bed while you are on the cold stone floor." I said chuckling a bit.

Heidi rolled her eyes, "Alright, but you can at least sit up here for a while."

"That is fine." I said, I climbed onto the bed and sat next Heidi.

We interlaced hands, and Heidi spoke.

"I am comforted knowing that we helped Talathiel." She said closing her eyes.

"I am too, we should-" I was cut off by the sound of even breathing.

I smiled, and started to get up, she made a sound and grasped my hand. I laughed a bit, and reluctantly stayed there for a little while, but I too was fatigued and I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Heidi**

I shifted in bed starting to wake up. I breathed in the sharp cool fall air. Then I realized Legolas was in bed with me. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. I wrapped my arms around him. He was the love of my life and I knew then that I would spend the rest of my days with him. I smiled and felt him starting to breath deeper. He woke up and realized that I was next to him.

"Heidi." He said lazily.

"Good morning." I said smiling brightly.

"I did not intend to be sleeping with you." He said starting to chuckle.

I laughed, "I did not either, I was just really tired I guess."

His hand stroked me hand, and I closed my eyes for a second. I could feel his warmth and I relished it. Then I felt him give me a loving kiss. Neither of us moved from the bed and I knew he felt the same way that I did; one more moment to hold each other like this couldn't possibly hurt.

**Arwen **

We would ride north for a few more leagues and then we would be there; I would finally get to see Heidi. I had wondered how thing were going between her and Legolas. I smiled when I recalled that I had seen their future many times and they were always happy together. But recently a new vision had entered my mind; there were nine travelers on a hill, and Legolas was one of them, but the vision was not yet completed. Usually when I get a vision there are only fragments at first, but when I see the same one again they are fuller and have more detail.

"Two leagues until we get to the borders of Mirkwood!" Elladan said raising his voice.

I knew the only reason he wanted to go to Mirkwood was because of Tauriel; he had really fallen for her. I still could not believe that Tauriel liked him! Well he is my brother, so I suppose that I'm biased on that one.

I saw the border patrol in the distance and started to smile. We were in Mirkwood. I glanced over at Elladan who was beaming, and Elrohir who wore a small grin on his face. We had a great time in Lorien but we had missed the others dearly. I sighed remembering what my grandmother, Galadriel, told me on one of our talks in the woods.

_I walked slowly around the magnificent gardens of Lorien. I saw I small white flower and picked it up; at that moment I thought of love. Something that is so special, pure, and fair; and the white flower represented that. I smiled at the flower thing of 'love'. I missed Aragorn dearly, and I hoped that we would have the greatest years together. I put the flower down when I heard footsteps. I realized that it was my grandmother, Galadriel._

_"Arwen." She said softly._

_I curtsied politely and sat down on the bench near me as Galadriel walked around me. _

_"You have a love for the ranger, do you not?" She asked, slowly walking around and then making her way toward the mirror._

_"Yes I do, I know that you will not deem it wise." I answered._

_"You are correct, but your love runs deep, and there is nothing you or him can do to stop it." My grandmother said, "Your heart has chosen, my dear."_

_"I know." I said._

_Even though I had never admitted fully that I had chosen a mortal life to Aragorn yet, in my heart that decision was made long ago._

_"Look into the mirror and tell me what you see." She instructed me._

_I raised up and walked up to the mirror slowly. I hesitated but finally managed to look into the clear, sparkling waters of the mirror. The water swirled around, twisting and turning and then an image appeared. It was a coronation scene, I saw the white city of Gondor. Then that image faded out into a new one, it was nine travelers, but four of them seemed to look like young children. There were two men, and I thought that I could make out the silhouette of a dwarf. Then there was an elf, Legolas, and there was no mistake there but I thought I saw another person. But the illustration had quickly disappeared Next, I saw Heidi, she looked the same, but there was some sadness to her and I could not make it out. She was in her room in Rivendell; she turned around and had tears rolling freely down her cheeks. After that I saw Legolas and Heidi happily together. They held each other and looked, lively._

_Shortly after that, I pulled away from the mirror and I was gasping._

The thing I saw in the mirror were imprinted in my head, and I could not figure them all out. When I had emerged from my reverie, I saw that Elladan was speaking with the guards, and we started to gallop into Mirkwood approaching the castle from the south. I took one look at Mirkwood and saw darkness. There was some sort of devilry at work here, but I could not identify it; but one thing I knew was that something of terrible evil was going to happen.

**Okay guys yay for another chapter!** **What is this darkness that Arwen sees? And what will happen with Heidi and Legolas when Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, and Heidi leave for Rivendell? Onto reviews! SparklingDolphin, yeah I don't like her either, haha, thanks for the review! SleepyHollow 5, Thanks for the review! And for the advice:) DancingChesnut, Thank you so much, I am so relieved to find out that I fixed all of those problems thanks for the help I really appreciate it! Doctor Legolas, Thanks for the review, and I literally laughed my head off at your Thranduil comment, LOL! Haha! Thanks again!**

**Okay thanks for reading, and please don't forget to REVIEW:)**

**Also a HUGE thanks to my beta SleepyHollow 5**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a tad late but I was busy this Labor Day Weekend at the lake. Also thanks for all of the wonderful and amazing reviews! I love them to death! Okay here's Chapter 15 in "Holding a Heart"**

**A/N: Elvish, thoughts, and flashbacks are in _italics_.**

**Chapter 15**

**Legolas**

Heidi and I lay in bed, savoring each others company. I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was in this moment from her the olive toned skin, dark brown hair, and emerald-green jewels for eyes. She looked into my eyes and gave me a dazzling smiled and in that one moment I realized that she was everything to me and I felt that if we were apart, I would crumble. Even my father couldn't do anything to separate us now. I saw a sheet of pink come across Heidi's face. I loved it when she blushed, it was endearing and it revealed a humble side of her that I adored.

"What do you want to do today?" Heidi asked.

"Anything, as long as I get to spend the whole day with you."

Heidi smiled mischievously, "How about that duel you promised me yesterday?"

I chuckled slightly, "Of course."

I pulled her in for an affectionate kiss. I wanted to stay like this forever; my arms wrapped around her tiny frame. Heidi grabbed my shoulders and I started to pepper her neck with tiny kisses.

"Legolas." She sighed in pleasure.

We allowed the kiss to go longer, not realizing that the door had opened a crack and Daeron stood in the doorway.

"Breakfast is ready." Daeron announced.

We immediately pulled away from one another and Heidi's eyes widened, I started to laugh uncontrollably. It appeared that my laughter was contagious because soon even Heidi couldn't keep from giggling; I couldn't believe Daeron had walked in on us. This was yet another thing his mother would have to explain to him.

"What were you doing?" Daeron asked hesitantly.

Heidi glanced at me. _"What would we tell him?" _I thought. I pondered on that thought for a moment before clearing my throat uncomfortably, "How is your mother doing? Perhaps you should check on her."

Daeron looked confused for a second and then walked away. I looked at the bed and then heard Heidi erupt into a fit of laughter.

She started to calm down, "I am sorry, it's just-" She laughed some more and no further words were needed to express the hilarity of the situation we'd found ourselves in.

When she finally stopped laughing we decided to go see how Talathiel was fairing. We were both surprised that she was cooking breakfast.

_"Oh hello!" _She said, _"You must be the two elves that Daeron has told me about."_

I realized that she must have not had any memory of the night before. Her mouth was agape when she saw me.

_"Prince Legolas."_ She said hastily, bowing.

_"There is no need for formalities."_ I said sincerely, and I saw Talathiel's muscles relax.

_"Thank you."_ She said with a small smile before turning to Heidi, _"And who is this? I have never seen her at court?"_

Heidi stepped forward to shake Talathiel's hand, "_Heidi of Rivendell."_

Talathiel had a puzzled look come across her face, _"Heidi is not a common elven name, and there are usually not many who travel here from Imaldris." _

Heidi nodded, _"I came with Lady Arwen, and the Sons of Elrond, t__hey were traveling to Lorien." _She explained, _"And as for my name, my parents were... different."_

Talathiel chuckled slightly, _Well, Heidi, I cannot thank you enough for coming to my aid when you did. My son might very well be orphaned if you hadn't, and much gratitude goes to you Prince Legolas."_

Then Talathiel went to the table to put some food down.

_"Please, help yourselves to anything you wish."_She said smiling.

_"I thank you for your hospitality, however I think that it is best that Heidi and I return to the castle." _I replied.

_"Very well, but if you ever need anything please do not hesitate to ask. I am in your debt." _Talathiel said.

Then I saw Daeron from around the corner; he peeked from behind his mother. I saw Heidi grin at him. He came over towards her and embraced her tightly. I was moved when I saw Heidi interact with Daeron, she joked with him and told him to take care of his mother and I realized just how nurturing she was. With a sadness, I thought that she might have made a good mother if it had not been for her condition.

When everyone said their 'thank you's' and 'goodbyes' Heidi and I left. We walked hand in hand all the way to the castle. I watched the golden-brown leaves from the trees. They crunched beneath our feet and the cool fall breeze whipped across my face. Fall was my favorite season, it had always been; the woods were beautiful and everything was peaceful.

We were approaching the castle when we spied Tauriel in someone's arms and as I was attempting to get a closer look, Heidi broke the silence with a loud squeal.

"They are back!" She said breaking into a fast run.

I grinned and started to run after her as I saw Arwen and Elrohir talking with some of the advisors. Arwen smiled as she saw Heidi running towards her and they embraced like long lost sisters finally reunited. I saw Elladan and Tauriel staring at each other, Tauriel was blushing. Elladan held a silver necklace with a leaf pendant on the end and slowly clicked into place around her small neck. She looked at him and smiled. Then Heidi and Arwen were immersed in a conversation that nobody could break.

* * *

**Heidi **

"Let's go upstairs!" I exclaimed, half dragging Arwen up the steps.

We reached the door and I turned the knob quickly. I was ecstatic to see Arwen after so much time apart and I had so much to tell her.

"So how was Lorien?" I asked, Arwen sat down nicely, her face looked grave.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Heidi, something evil has laid its roots in Mirkwood." Arwen said with a worried expression.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled.

"I do not know, but some type of black magic is taking hold of Mirkwood, I have seen several things, though I cannot piece them all together." Arwen said.

"What have you seen, _gwethil_?" (sister)

She sighed and began to tell her tale. She told me of nine travelers?It sounded familiar. Then it dawned on me.

_I was laying on the small bed with Sam and Aaron. We were watching 'Lord of the Rings'. I got under the covers and started to feel sleepy. I strained to stay awake though I knew that I would fall into the depths of sleep soon._

_"Nine companions, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."_

_I looked up at the T.V just before sleep took me in its arms, and saw an elf with blonde hair._

"Heidi?" She said, "Heidi!"

I finally returned from my thoughts, "Hm?" I said, "Sorry, I guess I just was lost in my thoughts for a moment..."

Arwen started to tell me of the other things she had foreseen but I was still not paying attention. Though I had watched some of 'Lord of the Rings' on Earth, I didn't get the full story. I still did not even know why there was a Fellowship in the first place.

Then there was an awkward silence, I mean what would I say? I had just figured out that Legolas would be going some where with a Fellowship? I was so confused.

Arwen managed a small smile, "How were things between you and Legolas?"

I chuckled slightly, remembering the summer I had spent with him. I just never thought that I would find someone like him, it all seemed like a dream.

I smiled brightly, "Things were great."

* * *

**One Week Later...**

**Heidi**

Today was the day; I was really leaving. I had been dreading this day for the past month and I really didn't want to leave Mirkwood or Legolas. Though I was elated about going back home, it seemed that a piece of me would remain here. I really didn't want to leave Legolas and I felt like there was a bond between us and that nobody could ever break under any circumstances. I loved him. Just the feeling of his fingertips on my hand could send a wave of chills down my spine. I imagined the morning when we were at Daeron's house; my hands inlaced in his silky blonde hair, and his lips moving against mine; and those strong arms around me. That one thought could send my mind into overdrive.

I was packing my things to leave for Rivendell. It was early in the morning and nobody was awake yet. Legolas and I had decided last night that we would take one last walk together before I left. He said that he needed to tell me something important. I could barely fall asleep last night, wondering what he had to tell me. Millions of questions went through my head until I finally fell asleep.

When I finished packing, I ran down the stairs; bursting through my doors. I saw Legolas on the edge of the stairs smiling widely at me.

"Good morning, Heidi."

"And good morning to you Legolas." I said laughing slightly.

He took my hand and wrapped me in a fiery, passionate kiss; pouring all his mind, body, and soul into it. This kiss lasted longer than the others because we knew that we would not have many more moments like this. When he broke the kiss I inhaled slowly, blinking a couple times. His sea-blue eyes held both excitement and nervousness.

"Are you ready?" I asked shakily, still stunned by the seductive kiss.

"I have never been more prepared." He said and I grasped his hand.

We walked out to the forest. There were many things in Mirkwood that were familiar to me now; the woods, the fields and I could recognize many paths.

Legolas led me to the edge of the forest, towards the waterfall where the waters cascaded down into the dark river. I could hear the sound of the water clashing on the cobblestones nearby, and see the icy dark blue waters. Legolas once told me a tale about this river, if you drank from it, you would fall into a dreamless sleep and so I dared never touch it.

"The waterfall is as beautiful as ever, I remember my first time here." I said smiling.

The memories came flooding in and I recalled that this was where we shared our first kiss. I looked around to see that nothing had really changed, the grass was still a shade of vibrant green and the leaves were a dark forest green. I breathed in the sharp, cool fall air, filing up my lungs before exhaling.

"So what did you want to talk to me abou-" I was cutoff.

"Orcs!" Legolas cried in panic.

I looked frantically in the direction he pointed in, shaking in fear at the thought of those vile creatures but they were no where to be seen. I was puzzled.

"Legolas, I don't-"As I was turning to look at Legolas and realized in amazement that he was kneeling in front of me with a ring in his hands.

"Heidi, will you marry me?"

**Okay, yay for another chapter! And he proposed! But what will Thranduil think? Onto reviews! SparklingDolphin, Thanks for the review and you will find out soon;) SleepyHollow 5, Thanks for the review! And they got reunited, yay! DancingChesnut, Thanks and her reaction will come later on, thanks for the review:) Doctor Legolas, Haha! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I love them:)**

**Thanks again guys for everything and I hope you enjoyed this chapter in "Holding a Heart" Please don't forget to review! (All reviwers get a hug from Legolas)**

**Also a HUGE thank you to my beta SleepyHollow 5! Please go read her story 'Worlds Apart' it's truly a masterpiece!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay guys, first off I'm sorry for the late update. I have been really busy with school lately and haven't had much free time, but I am still going t write because I love to:) Okay! Here's Chapter 15 in "Holding a Heart"****Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**A/N: Elvish, thoughts, and flashbacks are all in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 15**

**Heidi**

My eyes widened when I saw that Legolas held a sparkling silver ring in his hand. Everything was silent for a split moment and nothing could be heard but the rustling of the trees. I looked into his bright ice blue eyes that held excitement and nervousness and I knew in that moment I had made my choice.

"Yes, yes!"

He beamed and slid the beautiful ring on my finger. I bit my lips, trying to not cry;I was a total sap when it came to things like this. I looked down at the ring and watched it sparkle and shine as I moved my hand. He wrapped me in a romantic kiss, revealing his joy and happiness of the moment.

When we broke the kiss I looked into his eyes. Those sparkling oceans upon his face, that were as bright and vibrant as the sun.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more than you will ever know Heidi." He said smiling.

He grasped my hand and I blinked slowly, admiring his touch. I would never get tired of it, ever. It was something I savored and relished. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other. I still couldn't believe that I was going to marry him; everything seemed like a dream.

* * *

**Arwen **

I stood outside of the castle waiting for Heidi and Legolas to turn up. I knew that this would be tough for Heidi, I could tell from the way Legolas looked at her that he loved her.

A few minutes later I saw them walking together and smiling brightly. Confusion swept over my face, _"Why would they be happy if-"_ Then I saw something on Heidi's left hand; a brilliant, beautiful ring and suddenly I was overjoyed for my friends.

Heidi ran towards me with a smile that could light up anyone's day and I saw that Legolas made his way towards Elladan and Elrohir, giving them a grin.

"Did he really?" I asked surprised.

Heidi nodded vigorously, "Yes!"

I chuckled and took Heidi's hand to look at the alluring object. It fit perfectly on her hand and complimented her slim fingers.

"It is a beautiful ring." I said, staring at her jewel.

"I know, I still cannot believe that he proposed." She said with a slight squeal.

"I am so happy for you." I said, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

As Heidi began to explain the events that lead up to the proposal I started to get a familiar feeling in the back of my head; I was going to have a vision. My head started to hurt slightly and then everything around me faded to black.

Then I saw Rivendell and it's beauty, everything was the same but the image disappeared and I saw my father in the healing ward. I looked around the room and saw that he was gravely injured. There was blood all over his clothes and a large gash on his left shoulder. My eyes widened and I was afraid for him.

The vision ended and I was back with Heidi.

"Arwen? Are you alright?" She asked.

I looked at the ground and then back up at her.

"What happened?" Heidi asked.

"I just had a vision." I said still immobile from the vision.

"Of what?" Heidi asked, her face serious.

I breathed in shakily, "Father, he was severely injured."

Heidi's was panicked, "What?"

"I need to go to him." I said, tears started to creep into my vision as I thought of Adar dying or being seriously injured.

"I will go with you." Heidi said.

I shook my head, "No, you have Legolas and the wedding to plan for."

She looked at me straight-faced, "He is like a father to me, I want to make sure he is going to be alright."

I nodded reluctantly, "Okay, you will have to tell Legolas though."

"I know." She said.

* * *

**Heidi**

It was nearly nightfall and I walked over to Legolas with a serious face. He must have noticed my expression because his eyebrows furrowed when he saw me.

"Heidi, is everything alright?" He asked.

I hesitated but shook my head, "No. Arwen had a vision of her father getting gravely injured, they need to go back to Rivendell to see if he is okay."

He nodded, "And you are going with them?"

I looked at the ground, "Yes, I am. I know this will put things on hold for us, but Lord Elrond is like a father to me."

He took my hand, "I understand, everything will be fine. We can always resume planning when you return for the time being, it is important for you to be with your family."

I blushed and felt him kiss my hand, "I will miss you."

"I will miss you too, when do you depart?" He asked.

"Tomorrow at sunrise." I said.

"That gives me just enough time." He said in deep thought.

"For what?" I asked.

"You will see." He said mischievously.

He took my hand and lead me to the great hall. I laughed as we sped towards his quarters.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"I cannot tell you yet." He said chuckling slightly.

I stuck my tongue out at him, playfully. When we finally got there we ran into Thranduil. His bright ice eyes pierced through me and drew all the fun out of me.

"_My lord Thranduil_." I said bowing immediately.

"_Legolas, what in the name of the-"_ Thranduil trailed off, he was staring at my left hand.

I expected him to smile, be overjoyed, and say 'congratulations' but he was silent. I glanced up at Legolas who looked nervous.

"_I see my son has presented you with a gift," _Thranduil said breaking the awkward silence.

I gulped, _"Yes, he did." _

He returned his gaze from me to his son, _"Congratulations, now I have business to attend to."_

When he left I turned to Legolas, he looked apprehensive and edgy.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes I am fine."

I yawned and Legolas chuckled slightly.

"I think that we have both had a long day." He said smiling.

I laughed slightly, "Yes I agree."

I was caught off guard by him picking me up "princess style" all the way up to my bedroom. When we arrived we placed me on my bed, but not before stealing my lips for a romantic kiss.

"Gi melin, Heidi." Legolas said. (I love you.)

"Gi melin, Legolas."

He left and I lay there, craving his lips and lusting after his warmth. It would be a long time until we would see each other. I didn't know if I would be able to make it.

* * *

**Legolas **

The next morning I awoke early, today she was really leaving. I would miss her dearly and would yearn for her. The thought of her being my wife made my day much brighter, she was going to be with me forever and I could not wait for our life together to start. Just imagining our future made me smile.

I raised umyself out of bed and began to get ready to send her off. I dressed in a light brown tunic with forest green leggings and hunting boots. I strapped my bow across my back and sheathed my knives. When I finished the small routine I started to walk out the door. The spiral staircase never seemed shorter in my entire life, I didn't want her to leave.

When I had made my way outside I found Heidi standing in front of her horse, stroking it and speaking small words of elvish to him. I studied her for a while, I would not see her for a long time, so this could not hurt. She finally took notice of me and gave me a melancholy smile. I stepped towards her and she reached for my hand.

I smiled and brought her hand to my lips and gave it a small kiss.

She blushed, but as soon as her joyed expression came it was gone and replaced by the sadness of farewell.

"Heidi, it will be alright. I will see you again." I coaxed her, caressing my hand gently across her cheek.

"I know... it's just, I do not want to leave you and I have a feeling we will not be able to see each other for a while."

As she said those words I saw tears welling up in her eyes, getting ready to spill over.

"I also cannot bear to see you leave but I promise that we will be reunited. After all we are to be married."

I saw her force a small smile and give me a tight hug. I laced my fingers through her soft hair and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you." I said.

She looked up at me with her dark emerald eyes and smiled, "I love you too."

As soon as she said that we saw one of the escorts, "We are ready to depart, Lady Heidi."

She nodded and I gave her one last kiss, it was small but memorable. When we broke the kiss she left to get on her horse. I saw her look over to Arwen who had a somber face. Elladan and Elrohir already mounted their horses and said their goodbyes.

And that was when they left; they started riding out into the south and just as they seemed to disappear I saw Heidi look back at me.

**Okay guys! Yay another chapter! What will happen to Elrond? And when will the lovers be reunited? And she said yes! Hooray! Okay onto reviews! DancingChestnut, Haha! Well you got to figure if she said yes, lol. Thanks for the review:) SparklingDolphin, I know right, yay! Thanks:) SleepyHollow 5, Thanks and it's true your story is probably my favorite one ever! Thank you so much:) Doctor Legolas, Haha! Yes, it was pretty fun figuring out the whole proposal scenario, I loved writing that scene, thanks:) **

**Okay guys thanks for all of the wonderful reviews and I hope you liked this chapter in "Holding a Heart" Also don't forget to review:)**

**Also a HUGE thanks to my beta SleepyHollow 5!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay guys! Hooray for a new chapter! Oh my gosh thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate all of them:) Thank you so much! Also I am just elated that I get to write this chapter! Okay so without further ado here's chapter 17 in "Holding a Heart" Enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

**A/N: All thoughts, elvish, and flashbacks are in _italics_.**

**Heidi**

**Three Months Later**

I sat in the elegant gardens of Rivendell. There were dazzling flowers popping off the dark haunting stems with vibrant colors that bursted from within. The buildings flickered with a brilliant white luster that could be seen from afar. The beauty of Rivendell had escalated in my absence. I had been there for only a month and everyday seemed like a million years; living without Legolas tugged at my heart and was something I felt I could not bear much longer.

As Arwen predicted, Lord Elrond had been gravely injured and we had only made it in the nick of time to come and help. I remembered the events of that frightening day.

_Our horses started to break into a fast gallop as we reached Rivendell. I could tell our company was nervous and the tension could be cut with a knife. I drew in a shaky breath as I saw the gates open for us. Just as we came in we saw the guards darting around in a noisy manner. My eyes filled with fear at the image that lay before me. Lord Elrond was laying on a make-shift stretcher being lifted into the healing ward. As we came closer to him we dismounted our horses._

_Lindir came rushing towards Arwen, "Lady Arwen, I have grave news. It is about your Adar."_

_She had a worried expression even though she had an idea of what had happened._

_"What is it?"_

_Lindir cleared his throat and spoke nervously, "There was an orc pack spotted along our borders and he gathered some of the elves to destroy them. Your father was severely injured in the process."_

_In that moment dismay was everybody's expression, "Where was he hurt?" Arwen croaked._

_"One of the orc's blades sliced his shoulder." _

_Arwen bit her lip and I saw tears fill her eyes, "May we see him?"_

_"Of course, my lady."_

I sighed remembering that whole day as I twirled one of the flowers in my hand and watched the autumn leaves sea-saw back and forth before they floated to the ground. Winter was approaching and there would not be many more days like this. I drew in deep breath and began to think about Legolas; I wanted to see him so bad.

_"I could write to him..." _I thought.

I smiled and stood up from the bench; starting to head towards the castle. I saw the room where Elrond was on my way towards the library; Arwen was sitting on the bed beside him smiling and laughing. I was glad that he was better, those couple of days when we knew nothing were hard on all of us so just to see Arwen laughing was joyous to me.

I approached the library and saw some elves wandering inside of the palace of books. I always had a soft spot for books and literature; reading was one of my favorite pass times.

I searched the room for a piece of parchment, a quill some hot wax and a seal bearing the insignia of Lord elrond's house. Once I had them I sat down at one of the oak desks to write.

After several moments of pondering how to start my letter and scrapping several pieces of parchment, I put my quill down in defeat. Trying to write to him was hard and I didn't know what to say. Sitting there with a blank mind I picked up my quill again and started to tap it lightly on the desk; I often fiddled with objects in my hands when I was lost in thought.

"What to write?" I asked myself, "Hmmm..."

When I finally had an idea my writing started to flow fast and sharp. I started to get towards the end of my paper when I finished the small letter. I read the note and grinned slightly. After I'd folded the note, sealed it with the wax and addressed it to Legolas. Just as I finished I saw out of the corner of my eye, Arwen who was heading towards me.

"Heidi, what are you doing?" She asked picking up the letter, "What is this?"

My cheeks flushed slightly, "It is a note."

Arwen smiled faintly and turned the message over to read who it was for, "For Legolas Thranduilion."

As she read the name out loud I started to blush, "Yes, I figured if we cannot see each other we can still write."

Arwen nodded, "Yes, that is true."

I glanced up at her, "How is your Adar?"

She smiled, "He is well. I am glad that I had the vision when I did or else it might have been too late."

I nodded and stood up from my chair, "I need to send this letter to Legolas. Do you know where I can?"

She took the note, "Of course. I will just tell one of the messengers to take it."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Legolas**

I paced through the halls of the castle while finishing reports for the Kingdom. In the three months that passed by not a day went by that I did not think about Heidi. I just felt empty; like a piece of my heart was missing. I sighed and began to wander off in thought and stray away from my duties. Three months seemed like three years to me and I could not bear to be separated from Heidi. She was apart of me.

I saw my father out of the corner of my eye. He was not too keen on the idea of me asking Heidi for her hand in marriage. I still was appalled at the fact he was being so selfish; it make me sick. Once Heidi had departed he called me to his halls and demanded that I take the ring back. Of course I answered a huge 'no' but in the end my father won. He forbade me from ever seeing Heidi again. It made my heart hurt to think about that but of course I would see her again. I started to head back up to my quarters when I saw one of the messengers holding a small letter. I looked closely at the small note and studied it carefully. On the back it had my name written in black ink.

I went up to the servant, "May I see that letter?"

"Of course, Prince Legolas."

The servant bowed and handed me the letter, it was from Heidi. My face lit up and I opened the wax seal cautiously.

The note read;

_Dear Legolas, _

_It was as Arwen feared, we discovered that Lord Elrond was gravely injured when we arrived but he is recovering and we are confident that soon his wounds will be mended completely. I've been helping Arwen take care of him since we arrived and I've spent most days in the library or out in the gardens. Though it is beautiful here, I miss you more than I could ever say and I fear that this letter might not express it adequately enough. I wish we could be together and that we hadn't had to postpone our wedding but I am confident that we will be together again soon. I still look at the ring you gave me everyday as a reminder that this separation will not be forever. I hope this letter finds you and that you know just how often you are in my thoughts._**  
**

_Love always,_

_Heidi_

When I finished reading I smiled, I was overjoyed that she wrote to me and it made the distance between us seem shorter. I couldn't wait for us to be together again.

It had been a long day and I was pleased that I would get some much needed time alone. On days like this I would sit and think for hours on end until I fell into a dreamless sleep. Many nights no sleep came to me and I stayed awake for hours.

I slid my boots off and lay myself on my bed. I was sinking into the covers and fiddled with my ring. I wanted nothing more than to see her again. Those bright jewels for eyes, just thinking about them sent my mind haywire. I re-read the letter over and over again as sleep failed to claim me and as the words on the page came alive in my mind, I thought that if I closed my eyes I could almost feel her there with me.

But once again I retained that she was miles away in Rivendell and I had no idea when I would see her again.

* * *

**Heidi One Month Later**

Did he still love me? The messenger returned that next week from Mirkwood. This couldn't be right, I mean he did propose to me. Maybe I was just overreacting or was I? I sighed in deep thought and looked down at the food on my plate while moving the fork in circles around the ceramic dish. After a few minutes I decided I was done with the untouched food; I went upstairs to my room and lay on the bed for a while.

I fiddled with my ring while slipping it on and off and watching it glitter in the faint light. The ring was so beautiful with its' carving of leaves on the side and the white jewel in the center. I raised up from my bed and walked out onto the balcony. Rivendell was beautiful in the daytime but the night was when everything was fascinating to look at. The buildings were aglow with streams of baby blue and shimmered in the nighttime sky and the flowers seemed to light up in vivid hues of blue.

I looked below to see some of the elves wandering in the gardens. They looked joyous and lively against the darkened walls of Rivendell. as I studied them I heard a small knock at the door.

"Heidi? Can I come in?" The voice asked; I recognized it as Arwen.

I quickly stepped towards the door and opened it, "Sure."

She came inside of my room and I closed the door slowly.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I hesitated for a moment but shook my head, "I do not know. I just...well...never mind."

"Please tell me. I need to know, you have been looking depressed for the last couple of days and I want to help you."

I finally gave in and sighed, "I have not seen him for four months and it has been a month since I wrote him. I do not know if I am overreacting or not, this whole thing confuses me."

Arwen sat next to me on the bed, "In my opinion I do not think you are overreacting; he should have wrote by now but we cannot assume that he does not have feelings for you anymore. The day that we were leaving I saw in his eyes that he loved you with every fibre of his being."

I nodded and smiled slightly, "You really think so?"

Arwen chuckled a bit, "I know so. He would not have proposed to you if he didn't feel that way."

I beamed, "And I feel the same about him. Though I wish that I could see him again, this separation is so difficult."

Arwen placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled sadly, "I know."

* * *

**Thranduil **

I woke up startled and saw the enormous stack of papers alined in front of me. I sighed, remembering all the work that was to be done. Then I saw a servant come up to me.

"My Lord Thranduil. Here are some of the tax income papers that you requested a while ago."

I nodded and took the document from him, "Thank you."

I skimmed through the pages and was pleased with everything.

"I will take my leave." The servant said before exiting the hall.

Just as he was about to leave I saw a letter in his hand. From afar I could see that it was from my son.

"Wait, who is that letter addressed to?"?" I asked suspiciously.

The servant came towards me with the letter in his hand, "It is for Lady Heidi of Rivendell, my lord."

My eyes narrowed as I opened the letter and rage started to boil inside of me. I had told him to never communicate with her ever again. In that moment, I made my choice; she would never get this letter or any that followed after it...

**Okay guys! Yay for another chapter! What will happen when Heidi doesn't get the letters? Okay onto reviews! Doctor Legolas, Lol eyebrows and sticks on the kinds head! I literally died laughing! Haha, and I pretty much just started school so...yeah. Thanks for the review:) SleepyHollow 5, Oh my gosh thanks so much:) thanks! quaff, Thanks for the reviews and for saying that my story has improved:) I am very self-consciouss about my writing so that meant a lot to me, thanks! DancingChestnut, Oh my Gondor! Thank you so much! That means so much, so thank you:) **

**Okay so I hope you liked this chapter in "Holding a Heart" Thanks for reading and don't forget to review:)**

**Also a HUGE thanks to my beta SleepyHollow 5:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okat guys! Hooray for a new chapter! I would just like to thank everyone for the amazing reviews, favorites, and follows. And I think I actually updated somewhat on time this chapter, yay! Haha! Okay here's another chapter in "Holding a Heart". Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW:)!**

**A/N: All flashbacks, thoughts, and elvish are in ****_italics_****.**

**Chapter 18**

**Heidi**

"Move your feet." Elrohir said from the sidelines as I sparred with Elladan.

I dodged one of Elladan's blows with the midsection of my sword; he quickly turned around and tried to strike me from behind. He almost won when my sword was knocked out of my hand. He was about to place the tip of his blade on my neck when I swung my legs up and tried to sprint towards my weapon. I heard Elrohir snort as I ran but Elladan quickly caught up with me and held the blade up to my back.

"Dead." He said in almost in a whisper, "You are getting better and better everyday, Heidi. You just need to practice."

I nodded and sat down on a small rock while taking a swig of water through my flask.

"You need to work on footwork also." interjected Elrohir.

I groaned inwardly at his statement, what that meant was more running. I had gotten pretty good at striking and parrying, but agility and stamina were not my strengths.

When I was about to speak again I looked over my shoulder to see a male standing by a small tree. He was looking my way. He had been observing us for the past few weeks at the end of my lessons when I would usually spar against Elladan, Elrohir, and occasionally Aragorn. Sometimes this presence would make me uncomfortable and at those times I wouldn't do that well in practice. The ellon started to walk away and I turned to Elrohir, trying to shake the odd feeling of his presence instilled within me.

"How long did I last this time?" I asked, referring to the duel against Elladan.

"About three minutes." He replied bluntly.

I sighed slightly, at least it was better than last time. I saw that Elladan was putting his blade in his sheath.

"Are we done?" I asked.

"Yes. I think that it is best that we get some rest before we work on footwork tomorrow." As he said this a sly smile tugged at his lips.

"And I will most definitely be looking forward to that." I replied sarcastically.

I started to walk off when I saw a male elf walking with his arm draped over a beautiful elleth. I had seen her a few times at court and remembered her name was Aerlinniel. I looked at the ground in sadness. I was not troubled by the elleth, she was always friendly and I had no ill wishes towards her, I was simply jealous of the way the ellon held her because it reminded me of the way Legolas used to hold me.

I let out a sigh; it had been six years since our engagement and not a day went by when I didn't think about him. I started to remember the pain and heartache that I went through those six years. At first I thought that he was just trying to find the words to put in the letter; but when a couple months had passed, I had started to get apprehensive and anxious that I hadn't heard from him. Everyone noticed it; especially Arwen. Months gradually turned into a year and almost every single, lonely night, I was crying myself to sleep. Who knew that you could love someone to the point where if you couldn't be with them, you would want to fade. That is what I was feeling like then and even now the emotions towards him were trying to creep their way back into my life.

On a particularly bad day I stood at the edge of a cliff. I was hearing the waters rushing before me and I had tears rolling down my cheeks. I had looked down at the ring he had given me. Emotions welled up inside of me and I let them spill like the rushing waters of the angry river below me.

I shivered when I recalled that memory. The events that followed were not salutary, I had jumped off of the cliff and almost died. I didn't remember anything in between the jump and waking up in the Halls of Healing almost two weeks later. Arwen said that she had a vision of me and saw that I had jumped off of the cliff. Immediately she had tried to find me but was alarmed when she couldn't. She and her brothers had frantically made their way to the river and saw that I lay on the bank; unconscious and lifeless.

I sighed and walked towards the gardens where I would usually sit and think. I observed the small branch of a lilac tree on the ground and knelt down to grasp it. It was so fragile yet beautiful in its own way and I twirled along my fingers, getting lost in my thoughts. Suddenly I heard footsteps in front of me and I was awakened from my reverie.

I immediately recognized this person as the one of the ellons that had been watching our practices. Elenion was his name, his dark brown hair was pushed back to reveal his pointed ear and his grey eyes were quite mischievous and looked to hold a secret that he would only share with few people.

"Hello Lady Heidi."

"It is nice to see you, Lord Elenion." I said with a slight dip of my head.

He shook his hand in dismissal, "Please, just call me Elenion. There is no need for formalities."

He said those words and they seemed smooth in his soft, velvety voice.

I nodded and smiled a bit, "Then none are needed for mine."

He shook his head, "I shall address you in this way because of woman of your beauty deserves nothing less than to be called a lady and be treated as one."

I smiled and couldn't help but blush. In the back of my mind I felt that it was almost screaming trying to make me walk away from Elenion and the other part of me wanted to get to know him. I hadn't been complimented by a man since I had left Mirkwood - Legolas had been the last person to give me a nice compliment like the one Elenion had gave me.

"My Lady Heidi I did not intend to leave you speechless so soon." He said, his eyes dancing with amusement.

My cheeks reddened even more at his statement, "I do not believe I have a proper response. You have indeed left me speechless."

Everything in my body was protesting me from ever talking to him. I knew that he was being flirtatious with his words and how he talked to me.

"I have been watching your practices with Lord Elrond's sons for a while and I am stunned by how well you are doing. I am quite captivated by you."

My cheeks reddened, "Why have you been watching my practices?"

He simply smiled, "I have admired you for a long time. Ever since you made your reappearance in Rivendell and I have hoped that we could give 'us' a chance."

I breathed in shakily as he stepped closer towards me, "I'm not sure."

He caught me off guard by pressed his lips against mine while pushing me against the wall of the gardens. His hand caressed on my cheek and moved towards my shoulders.

The kiss felt good and the feeling of him was so familiar that I looked to him for a second. I immediately realized that I'm my mind I wasn't really kissing Elenion. I was kissing Legolas. I quickly pulled away from the kiss and pushed him off of me.

"I'm sorry I just-" I mumbled as I started to run away.

I heard him call my name but I wouldn't go back. I raced down the halls towards my bedroom only to be met by Aragorn and Arwen.

Their relationship had just recently become serious and they were spending lots of time together. Often I had wondered if Lord Elrond knew of this but I just kept it to myself when I was around him.

They both saw the confusion and disbelief marring my face and they exchanged looks of concern.

Arwen pulled away from Aragorn, "Heidi, is everything alright?"

I looked at her, still breathing hard, "I am fine, it's just..."

I was cut off by Aragorn, "I need to take care of a couple things."

When I was alone in the hallway Arwen saw as I was about to burst into tears, "Heidi, come here."

I met her embraced and choked on the sobs that racked my body. Every emotion once held up in my body for the past few months was spilling out.

"It will be alright." Arwen said smoothly.

I looked into her eyes, "How will everything be 'alright'? I have not seen him for six years and I do not even know if he loves me anymore."

She nodded, "I know. This separation has not only been difficult on you but for me as well."

I used my sleeve to wipe one of the tears off with, "How is it difficult for you?"

"I like to see you happy and I remember when you were with him you were joyous almost everyday. Right now you are so depressed and I worry about that.

Just as Arwen said that I heard Lord Elrond come up to us. His face was grave, serious, and the dismay painted over his face could be seen for miles.

"Ada? What is it?" Arwen asked, stepping towards Lord Elrond, "Is everything alright?"

He looked at both of us and we could tell that the news would be ill favored. When he glanced at me he saw my tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes as evidence of my sobs only moments ago.

"Heidi are you alright?" He asked confused.

I nodded, "I am just fine. What did you want to speak with us about?"

"Why don't we discuss this matter over a small walk." He suggested.

Arwen and I both followed him while he started to speak about the fortunes of Middle-Earth.

"I am telling both of you this because I care about you. Middle-Earth is falling to the grasp of Sauron; we have also found out something else." Lord Elrond said.

"What?" Arwen asked.

"The One Ring has been found."

Those words made my blood go cold; I had learned about the One Ring multiple times along with reading the stories about the Last Alliance. But how had the Ring been found? Who found it? And where was it?

"Where is it, my Lord?" I asked quietly.

"The Ring has been discovered in the Shire. The hobbit Bilbo Baggins had it in his keeping all along. He had found it long ago in the Goblin Caves and it has remained with him ever since."

I nodded ever so slightly. The Ring was a dangerous object that was something that could be wielded by one person; Sauron himself. I was cut off from my thinking by Lord Elrond.

"There is one more thing and this concerns you, Heidi."

My eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"There will be a council and from what I have foreseen it will happen."

"What will happen?" I asked.

"Prince Legolas will be there."

**Okay yay for another chapter! So what will Heidi do when she sees Legolas? And how will she react when she goes with the Fellowship? Will the lovers finally get married? Onto reviews! DancingChestnut, Haha! Thanks and I agree that Thrandy was being a big 'B'. Lol. Doctor Legolas, Haha Thranduil really had to be like that and yes Eyebrows finally got better:) Thanks for the review! SleepyHollow 5, Thanks for the review and I feel bad for Heidi and Legolas too. Thanks again:) TheLazyGondorian, Oh my gosh, thank you so much! And I'm glad that you like my story:)**

**Okay guys thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter in "Holding a Heart". Also don't forget to review:)**

**Also a HUGE thanks to my beta SleepyHollow 5!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay guys hooray for another chapter! Sorry for the late update I was working on other stories while celebrating my family birthdays this weekend (including mine xD) so that's the reason this chapter was delayed. I thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! They are just amazing and they make me want to write more:) okay here's Chapter 19 in "Holding a Heart".**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review:)**

**A/N: All elvish, flashbacks, and thoughts are in ****_italics_****.**

**Heidi **

I looked straight at Elrond; still processing the words that slipped past his lips. _Legolas will be at the Council?_ My mouth felt dry and I found it impossible to string a coherent sentence together. What would I do if I saw him? Would I ignore him? Or would I be courageous and talk to him? The question were numerous and the answers short. I needed to go sit and think for a while and try to broach this subject _carefully_. Meanwhile, Arwen and Elrond were giving me looks of concern as I sat there in my state of speechlessness.

I broke the evident silence and breathed in shakily, "I am sorry but I will take my leave, Lord Elrond."

I quickly darted from the scene and found myself lying on my bed for the millionth time in tears over _him_. Why did I always have to do this? Why couldn't I just be _over _him already? I wiped the tears with my sleeve and hugged my knees to my chest, burying my head in my hands. With every sob that escaped from my mouth I felt like the depression was dragging me lower and lower. If I was a mess now, then what would happen when I saw him?

I bit down hard on my lip to keep the sobs at bay and I stayed deep in thought for a while. My mind raced with questions to which there didn't seem to be any answers; I just could not figure out what to do. The only thing I was certain of was that I needed to face him and admit the pain that I had endured for six years, thinking he no longer loved me.

It had probably been an hour since I left Arwen and Lord Elrond in the gardens. My heart was hurting so bad that it felt like it had been ripped out of my chest. I heard a small knock at the door and wiped my tears away even though there was still evidence of my sobs.

I opened the door and saw Arwen standing out in the hallway with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a sincere tone to her voice.

I was about to lie and say that I was fine but my instincts told me that I should open up fully to Arwen. Shaking my head I plopped down on the white sheets and pushed my hair back with my fingers.

"No, I am a mess. I cannot go a second without his name popping into my head and when ever I think about him I start crying. I don't know what to do, now that he is coming to the Council I am likely to see him."

Arwen nodded sadly and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know, but you have to face him and tell him about the hurt he caused you. It is the only way to truly move forward from this."

I sighed, "I know you are right, but I do not know how I will muster up the courage to approach him. It has been six years."

She sat in deep thought before saying anything. I was thinking as well but truly I was coming up with nothing.

"You could tell him after the feast on the night everyone arrives here."

I felt like that was my best option and I would have to do this. If not for him but for me.

**Legolas**

I made my horse, Gilroch, burst into a full on sprint. I was eager to get to Rivendell with all speed. Not only because of the Council I was to attend but to see Heidi as well. Six years had passed and her image was in my mind everyday. Ever since I got the letter from her I wrote to her every single day but I never got a reply. That was one thing that tugged at my heart and I could not understand. I should have been angry, but I could not bring myself to feel anything more than confusion. I loved her and wanted nothing more than to see her again.

I had been riding towards Rivendell for three days and we were scheduled to arrive that night. The journey only seemed longer and longer as I continued to yearn for her. To me, life without Heidi was not complete and I felt as if I was left in a grey dull world with no light for miles. I could only imagine what my father felt like without my mother. Thinking of my father, specks of anger rose within me. He had instructed me to not go to the Council but I persisted, my father knew that was where Heidi dwelled but I finally made the decision for myself. I would go.

Many hours later Rivendell was in sight and my heart leapt with joy. As we entered the gates on our horses I searched for Heidi but she was nowhere to be seen. I had imagined countless times in my dreams that she would be right in front of the gates wearing a bright smile but I knew this was wishful thinking and nothing more. One of my companions was my father's advisor, Maldor. He looked at me and saw the longing in my face.

"Prince Legolas? Are you well?"

Maldor awakened me from my thoughts and I brought myself back to reality.

"I am fine, Maldor."

He nodded and we dismounted our horses while entering the beautiful city of Rivendell. It had been many years since I walked the streets of Imaldris and I saw that nothing had changed. It's beauty was evident and the clear pearl marble was sparkling throughout the city. The stairs cascaded down into a small pool of fallen leaves; symbolizing the season of fall.

One of Rivendell's greeters came up to meet us and show us to our quarters. The greeter's name was Lindir and I followed him upstairs to my room.

"And this is where you will be staying, Prince Legolas."

"You have my gratitude, Lindir." I said before slowly opening the door. Lindir started to walk away when I stopped him suddenly, "Would you know...where Lady Heidi is?"

Lindir's face hardened like stone and it confused me, "I am sorry, I do not know."

His words seemed harsh but I still didn't understand. It was only until I mentioned Heidi and his state of mind changed completely.

I nodded, "Thank you again, Lindir."

He left without another word and I opened the door to my quarters while shaking my head. I gathered my things and placed them on the side of the bed and began getting ready for the small feast held in honor of the Council. I hoped to see Heidi there and finally get to speak with her.

I put on some dark brown leggings and a light green tunic while leaving my bow and arrow behind in my room. On the way to the feast I stopped to look around in the gardens. The small flowers showing vibrant reds and oranges were exquisite and appealing to the eye. I watched them slowly dance in the breeze while some petals drifted in the wind.

I looked around and saw some of the people heading towards the Main Hall for the feast and I started to head that way. When I was striding towards the Hall I ran into someone. I looked down to see it was Heidi.

She looked into my eyes briefly and sorrow cast itself upon her face, "Sorry." She mumbled.

She walked past me and quickly disappeared from my sight as though she'd seen a ghost. _What had just happened? Why did she look so forlorn? _I had not expected our reunion to be like that. What I thought was the total opposite of what had occurred.

That was when I realized I was late for the feast.

**Heidi **

I pushed away from all of the elves and men; making my way towards the spot that was for me at the dinner table. I was still reeling from my encounter with Legolas. What had I been thinking? I just said 'sorry'? I placed myself next to Arwen who sat by Aragorn. Some of the hobbits were at the end of the table - except for Frodo who was still recovering from his almost fatal injury.

My eyes made their way to the bright blue ones that had captivated me six years ago in the Mirkwood forest. Nothing about him had changed; his face was still handsome and eyes a sharp crystal-like blue. I recalled the many times that I had felt the butterflies fluttering in my stomach from just a glance at him but none came this time.

Throughout the whole meal, speeches were given and small bouts of laughter ensued while I sat there quietly, uttering not a single word to anyone and feeling completely helpless. I could feel his eyes penetrating me and I could not bear to be there any longer so I excused myself from the meal; half-hoping that he would follow me so we could talk about our 'problem'.

I traveled over to the gardens that Arwen had shown me the first day I arrived in Middle-Earth. I couldn't believe how the time had flown, it felt like so long ago now. I was lost in thought enjoying the serenity of the garden, until I was met by a voice filled with sadness.

"How long do we continue not speaking?"

I breathed in and swallowed hard, what would I say next?

"Do you expect me to go back to normal?"

I could feel the confusion that crossed in his eyes as I looked straight at him. The tension could be cut with a knife and I felt it.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, "You didn't say anything for _six years, Legolas. Six years._"

His eyebrows furrowed, "Heidi, I wrote you everyday since I got your letter."

I simply shook my head, "Why didn't I get them then? Why didn't they come to me?"

He was at a loss for words and I started to walk away; feeling the burning tears creep up in my eyes. No I couldn't cry, not now. I did not want him to see me like this.

**Legolas **

I was puzzled as to why Heidi did not get the letters I addressed to her. How was this possible? My heart sunk knowing the amount of of pain and suffering she must have gone through. Though I still wondered how none of them ever got to her; someone had to be behind this. I started to think of anyone who despised us. Then it dawned on me. It could have been my father... rage boiled up inside of me; getting ready to spew and I made my way to Heidi and embraced her from behind.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea that-"

"I have to go." She said cutting me off while turning away to leave.

She had left me utterly speechless and I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, don't go." I pleaded.

"Legolas, you don't understand I cannot do this."

"Please, just listen to me." I said before clearing my throat, "The reason the letters did not come to you was because of my father."

She gave me a look of disarray, "What?"

I nodded, "Yes, the day I told him about your condition he was not very pleased. He was being very selfish and still is. He did not want us to communicate at all after you left Mirkwood."

**Heidi**

That was when everything clicked in my mind. Everything seemed to fall into place when I attempted to put the pieces together and now I was filled with a sense of relief. He loved me, he never stopped and my heart suddenly felt whole again.

"That was why the letters did not come to you. Heidi, I am so sorry."

I was still trying to take everything in while he put his arms around me and pulled me in tightly.

The silence hung in the air like a shroud of mist and I felt like all the pain that haunted me those past six years were slowly fading.

"Do you know what I had to go through?" I asked still wrapped in his embrace, "I cried myself to sleep every lonely night thinking that you did not love me and every time I glanced down at my ring I was reminded of the pain."

I turned around to face him and he nodded, "I am deeply sorry and I too felt such a longing for you that could never be quenched. We may have lost that time, but at least we have right now and I intend to make the most of it."

I knew he could not help but smile at his choice of words. He leaned down and pressed his lips up against mine in the soft, caressing motion I had been craving for so long. He deepened the kiss as passion flowed through our bodies and I laced my fingers through his soft golden hair as he held my face in his hands. When we broke the kiss I saw his face lighten up and the part of me that had been broken was slowly mending.

He smiled and reached for my hand and I let him have it. I grinned and we started to walk slowly around the beautiful gardens of Rivendell; making promises for the future, never to leave one another again.

**Legolas **

I placed myself in a seat next to Maldor and waited for the Council to begin. Heidi and Lady Arwen were both watching from the library as we immersed ourselves in conversations about the future of Middle-Earth. Everyone knew that the One Ring had indeed been discovered and was a vital object to Sauron's plans that needed to be kept hidden. Many of the people that attended the Council were friends of Lord Elrond like dwarves and the hobbits of course. There were men present as well as elves from my homeland.

A few minutes later Lord Elrond appeared in the room and sat down in his chair. He started to speak and everyone's silent murmurs dissipated.

"Strangers from distant lands, friend of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction." As he finished he looked to the young hobbit sitting by Gandalf, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

The young hobbit stepped forward and placed the wretched object on the pedestal in front of Lord Elrond. Right as I saw the Ring the desire burned within me. The Elves were not as tempted as men so I could hardly imagine what they were feeling right now. One of the councilmen, Boromir of Gondor stood up. I could see him yearning and lusting after the Ring. He had the look of greed in his eyes and everyone knew it.

"It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Boromir said, his craving was huger than ever and he spoke like a snake, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!"

Aragorn sat upright in his seat while glancing at me. I could tell the Ranger was fed up with Boromir already.

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master."

Boromir glared at Aragorn, "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

I quickly stood up, angered by the foolishness escaping Boromir's tongue, "This is no mere Ranger he is Aragorn Son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir turned around sharply to look at Aragorn and then back at me, "Aragorn, this is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." I added still seething at Boromir for having addressed Aragorn in such a manner.

"_Havo dad, Legolas_." Aragorn said and I reluctantly sat down but I continued to glare at Boromir throughout the meeting.

"Aragorn is right...we cannot use it." Gandalf said.

"Then you have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Lord Elrond stated while looking at every member of the Council.

I glanced up at the library and saw Heidi who sat there wide eyed while watching the Council. Lord Elrond thought that it might have not been best if women attended the council. I was awoken from my thoughts by the gruff sound of the dwarf speaking.

"Well what are we waiting for." he said bringing his axe down to crush the Ring but instead his it shattered into pieces. Lord Elrond looked at Gimli and started to speaking again.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed by any craft we here possess, Gimli Son if Gloin. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only then can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Lord Elrond said this and everyone had one word in their mind 'death'.

Boromir had his head in his hands and spoke up, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

I was fed up with Boromir's antics, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said the Ring must be destroyed!"

Then the dwarf, Gimli stood up and spoke harshly, "And I suppose you think you are the one to do it."

"And if we fail? What next? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir interjected.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!"

Our argument caused a corruption within the council and I partially blamed the dwarf. Everyone was fighting and nobody could agree. Maldor held me back from going any further into the conflict. The disruption ceased when a small voice came from one of the most unlikely people imaginable. The hobbit, Frodo Baggins.

"I will take it! I will take it!" He said as everyone turned around, "I will take the Ring to Mordor...though...I do not know the way."

Gandalf started to walk towards him, "And I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear."

Just as Gandalf stood behind Frodo Aragorn spoke up as well, "By my life or death I can protect you, I will." He said getting down on one knee, "You have my sword."

In that one moment I felt like I needed to contribute to this somehow. It was a calling that I couldn't deny. I looked up at Heidi with sorrow and regret filling my eyes and I spoke through our bond, _"I'm sorry, my love, but I must do this."_

"And you have my bow."

**Okay I'm sorry for the cliffie! *dodges rocks* So what will happen? Will Heidi be mad? Okay onto reviews! SleepyHollow 5, thanks for the review and yes the Clifford are so evil! Haha! Doctor Legolas, yes the cliffies are terrible! I'm sorry for the one in this chapter haha! Thanks for the review! ThaLazyGondorian, Aw thanks I'm glad you liked the chapter:) DancingChestnut, Haha! I'm so glad that you enjoyed reading the chapter and I hope this cliffhanger was not too evil;) **

**Thank you guys so much for all of the amazing review and I hope you liked this chapter in "Holding a Heart."**

**Also a HUGE thanks goss to my beta SleepyHollow 5!**

**Don't forget to review:)**


End file.
